


nct x male reader

by bleedblackblood (deadbeatfreak99)



Series: kpop x male reader [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Artist Huang Ren Jun, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Cock Warming, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Gen, Hair Braiding, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, Panic Attacks, Pet Names, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Male Reader - Freeform, male reader - Freeform, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 28,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadbeatfreak99/pseuds/bleedblackblood
Summary: a collection of 'nct with a male reader' oneshots from my tumblr boyfrvmthemoon
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Reader, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Reader, Kim Jungwoo (NCT)/Reader, Lee Jeno/Reader, Lee Taeyong/Reader, Mark Lee (NCT)/Reader, Nakamoto Yuta/Reader, Qian Kun/Reader, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Reader
Series: kpop x male reader [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010256
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	1. short reader tops his boyfriend yuta - smut

**Author's Note:**

> i promise they get better later on lmao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by: @nctea-mork
> 
> Scenario: You and Yuta have been in a secret relationship for some time. Yuta would always tease you about being short in comparison to him and after his constant teasing gets on your nerves one afternoon, you're determined to prove that even if he's taller, you're more than capable of making him beg for you.
> 
> Note: this is my first time writing smut, so if it turns out to be a concoction of disaster and cringe, i'm sorry lmao

The TV's consistent chatter filled the silence of the dorm left mostly vacant apart from Yuta, who had opted on staying behind when the other members had asked him to come along on their café trip that rare afternoon off, and [Y/N], his boyfriend of nine months who would sneak in whenever he could.

They lay on the couch, [Y/N]'s back atop Yuta's chest, encased by the idol's lean arms and rhythmically tickled by his hot breath against his ear. It was rare that they could spend time alone together, even more so whilst NCT 127 were promoting their latest release, Cherry Bomb, and so the feeling of comfort they shared had been missed. In their time apart, however, it was not merely the desire to laugh and be together that festered within them both, but also a longing for something that could renew their profound connection, send fire along their veins and make magma drip from their lips.

[Y/N] let out a low groan, disinterested in the show playing on television, and squirmed within his boyfriend's hold, peering up at him. When Yuta didn't return his gaze, [Y/N] let his eyebrows furrow and stretched upwards, just enough to teasingly nip at the side of the older's neck.

He knew Yuta liked it, the way the other struggled to not evidently tense was a clear sign enough, and it brought on recollections of their more heated kisses, when they were all tongue and desperation, teeth scraping against damp flesh and soft pants becoming the melody that accamponied the sound of their lips meshing together.

Breaking [Y/N] out of the fog of memories, Yuta let out an airy chuckle, finally turning and lowering his head, smiling fondly prior to pressing a faint peck to the smaller's nose.

"What does my munchkin want, hm?"

Upon hearing the nickname, [Y/N]'s expression instantly soured, marring with a scowl that had the Japanese man quirking a brow.

"For you to stop calling me that," [Y/N] bit back, pushing himself off of the man's chest and into a seated position between his long legs, "Way to kill the mood, dumbass."

Yuta blinked at [Y/N] through the strands of brown hair that twirled before his eyes, briefly taken aback by how upset his partner had become at a nickname he had called him by for a while.

He huffed out a laugh, looking to the TV and then back to the man still sitting with an angry glare cemented to his face. Yuta pursed his lips, tentatively lifting a hand to set it upon [Y/N]'s left arm.

"Hey, baby, I'm sorry," He eventually murmured in apology, rubbing along [Y/N]'s warm skin in an attempt of soothing his abrupt irritation, "Why are you so upset?"

At the question, [Y/N] looked to him, expression somewhat deadpan if not for the fact that his [e/c] eyes still glimmered with lust.

"We're alone," [Y/N] abstractly replied, sight now unabashedly drifting continuously from Yuta's lips to his intrigued gaze.

"We are."

[Y/N] shifted, pushing one of Yuta's legs down to the floor so that he could transition onto his knees, situated between the idol's thighs. The brunet remained silent as he watched his partner stare down at him in the yellow-toned lighting of the five o'clock sunlight that dribbled along everything it touched like honey, his pulse oddly quickening as he felt the intensity of the other's look.

"[Y/N]?"

The ginger call of his name had the smaller's skin tingling, and the way those eyes that typically shimmered with mischief now gazed up at him with timid longing had heat pooling in his lower stomach.

"Yuta," [Y/N] spoke, tone serious but stitched with lust, "How about I show you what a short guy can do?"

Silence, Yuta having inhaled sharply and then stilled.

"You. . . want to top me?"

[Y/N] took his time replying, instead allowing the tips of his right hand's fingers to trace along the sensitive skin of Yuta's inner leg, running under the loose basketball shorts he wore until the material had ridden up enough to show the dip at the uppermost part of the idol's thigh.

"If you'd let me," He whispered, offering a smile that was contrastingly sweet.

Yuta seemed to contemplate the offer for a moment.

"But you're the tiny one," Was his dull response, yet [Y/N] could hear the wavering of his words, could see the way his chest was rising and falling more rapidly.

Acknowledging such, [Y/N] dipped low, setting his mouth to Yuta's prominent collarbones that peeked out from under the white t-shirt's wide neckline.

"You know that's not really true."

Yuta shuddered, his chin rising automatically as if to give more room to [Y/N]'s mouth on his skin.

"O-Okay."

[Y/N] smiled － Yuta struggled connecting such a sweet expression to the current situation － and then gave a low hum, tugging his hand out from his boyfriend's shorts to instead cup his balls, giving them a teasing squeeze.

"Okay what?" He prompted, admiring the pink tint Yuta's ears had taken on.

"Okay, you can fuck me."

The phrase spurred on a series of events that flickered past in a myriad of quickly changing scenes: their mouths crashing, teeth nibbling, tongues lapping at taut necks and studded earlobes. At one point they had both lost their shirts, bare chests now glistening as though sprinkled with fragmented glass, and [Y/N] held his boyfriend's hands over his head as he used his own free one to roam over the expanse of tan skin.

Yuta was groaning, huffing, and [Y/N] had a desperate desire to show him how he looked at that moment, so lost in the feeling that [Y/N] was able to give him now that he'd been granted control over him.

Despite the cloud that cloaked thoughts unrelated to the sight of the man yearning beneath him, [Y/N] had the common sense to hurriedly stand from the couch, leaving Yuta only momentarily befuddled until he guided him up and towards the bedroom the idol shared with another member.

"[Y/N]," Yuta choked out his partner's name as he was lightly shoved back onto his narrow bed, its springs already whining in protest, "Hurry up."

The shorter's pulse spiked, the pleading tone and half-lidded eyes being directed at him making him experience a feeling he'd never been victim to before. He quickly shut the door then went to the gym bag left beside the bed, knowing precisely where the other kept the condoms and small bottle of lube.

Yuta was seemingly far too impatient to simply watch, his eyes intent on the other as [Y/N] got onto the bed, but his hand already working on adding pressure to his dick, giving it slow rubs with every shuddered breath. The shorter was once again on his knees then, black joggers still hanging low on his hips, the lube set aside for the time being.

Being well-aware that it was probably Yuta's first time in such a position, [Y/N] wanted to take things slow; however, the idol's breathing was growing laboured and his hand between his legs was picking up pace. Slowly, the younger set his palm atop his partner's fingers, nudging his hold off and taking the lump of Yuta's member into his grip, giving it a squeeze before trailing his other hand down his thigh and stopping to cup the underside of his knee.

"Take it easy, baby," Yuta dazedly blinked his sight into focus and honed in solely on [Y/N], "I have a point to prove, don't I?"

"I think －" The smaller's hand began to leisurely rub Yuta's dick through the thin material of his shorts, "I think you're already proving a lot."

Allowing his lips to curl into a smirk that lacked any malice, the male leaned forward, enjoying the way his boyfriend looked back at him in full submission, "Trust me, there's a lot in store for you, Yuta."

The way he said the brunet's name had the latter sharply inhaling, a nimble hand of his lifting to delicately card through [Y/N]'s [h/c] hair.

"Show me what you got, munchkin."

And with that [Y/N]'s expression hardened. He released his hold on his boyfriend's member and went to lightly hit at his left hip instead.

"Ass up or I can't take these things off," He ordered, and Yuta obediently listened, raising his bottom half enough for the other to slip his garments off, leaving him then fully naked and glowing in the strips of sunlight that peeked through the blinds covering the window.

[Y/N] took a moment to gaze down upon him in adoration prior to bracing his arms on either side of Yuta's waist, apprehensive, afraid to shatter the spell － the trance they'd fallen into. Then he was leaning forward, tip of his hot tongue coming into contact with Yuta's toned abdomen, trailing upwards over the hills and valleys that composed the man's torso until [Y/N] lapped at his right nipple, swirling his tongue around its perky tip before tugging at it with his teeth.

Yuta had fallen into a state of bliss, cheeks flushing and a sheen of sweat forming over his brow. His chest was rising and falling at a quickening pace and he continuously swallowed the noises he wished to make, letting slip only a handful of grunts and hums.

"[Y/N]. . . baby, you're － you're good at this."

[Y/N] smiled against the supple flesh, releasing the bud to place a gentle kiss to the edge of Yuta's parted lips, glistening and red from being nibbled.

"I want to make you feel really good, Yuta."

Their mouths met again in a series of movements comparable to a battle or a dance, Yuta eventually surrendering to the force of his boyfriend's mouth and allowing himself to enjoy the way their bodies pressed against each other, the way their breaths mingled and fanned across their already searing hot skin like a flame.

"I always f-feel good with － with you, [Y/N]."

And then time sped up, [Y/N]'s lubed fingers travelling between Yuta's legs and preparing him with care until he was pleading for his boyfriend to let them take things further, muttering how the others would be returning soon and how his body was melting into a numbing heat.

Yuta's words were soon mixed in with moans, his spine arching, his fingers clutching onto his boyfriend's shoulders, his lips parted whilst those of the other continuously worked kisses into the nape of his neck.

When they reached their high and until after it simmered away, they remained pressed together, uncaring of the sweat on their skin and the saliva on their lips.

"I told you not to underestimate short people," [Y/N] playfully murmured into Yuta's ear, bringing him to give a tired laugh.


	2. jaehyun likes to ride your thighs pt. 1 - smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by: @morotac
> 
> Scenario: Jaehyun just really likes to ride your thighs.
> 
> Note: just as last time, i'm not sure if this came out as awkward or not but ya boi tried his best. also, i had no idea what the fuck to write as a scenario since the request was simply thigh riding lol

[Y/N] knew what he was doing when he sent a post-workout selfie to Jaehyun; tank top clinging to his toned chest, arms coated with a fine layer of sweat that accentuated the curve of his muscles, his thighs thick as he was seated on a piece of equipment before the wall mirror.

He knew Jaehyun liked it, so when his phone vibrated shortly after, he looked at it with no surprise.

'I'm coming over tonight', was all the message said, and [Y/N] had a clear idea of what his boyfriend wanted.

'don't you have a busy schedule tomorrow?'

He was teasing the man then, a smirk tugging its way across his lips as he patted himself dry with his towel. The gym was mostly empty, seeing as how it would have been closing soon, and [Y/N] was thankful for that because upon receiving the following reply, he'd sharply inhaled, shifting on his current perch.

Jaehyun had sent him a selfie of his own, grey shirt tugged up and trapped between his front teeth to expose his lean stomach, a hand casually set upon his groin.

'You don't want me to ride you??'

The words alone made heat gather under [Y/N]'s skin and he hurriedly stood, collecting his things prior to giving a flippant wave to the owner of the gym who'd come to check on everything before closing.

'get your pretty ass ready and at my place in an hour'

[Y/N] was rushing home minutes later, an uncomfortable warmth in his lower-stomach and a festering eagerness in his chest. Once he'd arrived, the trip having been drawn out by light traffic, he found the brunet sitting outside his apartment door, face covered with a mask and body clothed in the same outfit he'd shown in his picture.

When Jaehyun heard [Y/N]'s footsteps drawing nearer, he lifted his head off from against the door, the relief in his eyes being instantly replaced by something that could set water ablaze.

"You're late," He murmured in the dim lighting of the hallway, then pushing himself onto his feet.

[Y/N] hummed before speaking, adjusting the strap of his gym bag on his shoulder with one hand as the other snaked its way around Jaehyun's waist, tugging him closer so as to peck his lips that smelt of cherry balm.

"I said an hour," [Y/N] muttered just as quietly, tongue subconsciously sweeping over his lower lip before he went to unlock the door, "Why're you waiting out here?"

Jaehyun huffed out a laugh, a hand scratching at his forearm.

"I was eager," He replied, mouth curled into a bashful smile, "I forgot the key."

"Well," The door opened and within the time it took to blink, [Y/N] had tugged Jaehyun inside and pressed him against the door that shut with a bang, his bag tossed to the floor and his chest pressing to his boyfriend's, "I wonder what you could possibly be so eager about."

Jaehyun released the breath that had been caught in his throat, eventually breaking the intense stare the two men shared to flicker his sight to the lips so temptingly close to his own.

"You know what," He whispered, letting his gaze lift with a fog of lust filling his dark eyes.

He tried leaning in for a kiss then, initiate something, but [Y/N]'s hand was quicker, acting as a barrier between their mouths.

"Seriously though, Jae," [Y/N] spoke up, ignoring his partner's frustrated grunt, "If we do anything tonight you'll suffer with dancing tomorrow."

The idol ignored how the care in the man's phrase made him feel fond, instead pushing the palm off from his mouth and giving a seductive smile, causing the beginning of his dimples to form.

"Who said," He flipped them around, [Y/N]'s back now up against the door and Jaehyun's hands on his shoulders, "we can't do something else?"

"What －"

Jaehyun rolled his hips, the bump of his member rubbing against his boyfriend's thigh, and the latter looked to where they'd come into contact prior to meeting Jaehyun's near-desperate look.

"Ride it all you want baby, but you better not ask for anything else afterwards."

The male huffed, "When do I ever?"

"I could think of an extensive list of examples."

Irritated, Jaehyun drove his mouth against [Y/N]'s, successfully putting an end to their bickering and making their want skyrocket. Neither of the two hesitated to melt into the moment, [Y/N]'s hold settling on Jaehyun's waist and Jaehyun's hands cupping the former's face.

Their kissing went on for some time, tongues meeting and breaths clashing, the sounds of their movements being the only ones to be heard within the apartment cloaked in darkness, save for the dim light that came from one of the living room's lampshades.

"Give me －" Jaehyun gasped for air, chest stuttering as they briefly remained with their foreheads touching, "Give me your leg."

[Y/N] did as told, adjusting his position so that his left thigh was between Jaehyun's own, and then the lilac-haired male began to slowly grind against it, the gesture growing consistently more forceful and rapid. [Y/N] abruptly shifted his leg higher, making it press harder against the other's stiffening member, and Jaehyun let out a low groan, eyes shut as he kept moving with no rest.

The idol's hand found its way to [Y/N]'s own dick, grabbing it through his loose shorts and attempting to match his grinding to the pace of his palm.

"Jae."

Jaehyun belatedly hummed, just barely showing that he was listening.

"Let's － Let's take this to the couch."

There was no resistance from his partner's side and the two fumbled their way farther into the living area, [Y/N] dropping down onto the cushions of the two-seater only for the brief parting from Jaehyun to be cut to a close when the latter straddled his left leg.

Jaehyun's hands had instantaneously returned to their home on [Y/N]'s shoulders, and his lower-half soon after recommenced its pendulum-like motion. Their lips felt to be of rose petals with drops of early morning dew, and they both relished in the feeling that had overcome them, but the fabric of Jaehyun's jeans rubbing against his dick was of somewhat distraction and a cause for him to moan, the sound reverberating off the walls and travelling into [Y/N]'s mouth.

[Y/N] took his lips away then, on a journey along Jaehyun's sharp jaw and supple neck, settling on the valley between his collarbones and the base of his neck, proceeding to lap and nibble at the sensitive skin.

Jaehyun had arched his back in response, hips still moving just as forcefully up and down [Y/N]'s thigh, only coming to a brief pause when the other began to tug at the bottom of his shirt.

No words were needed for the idol to understand that his partner wanted his top off, and he gladly raised his arms, allowing the other to hurriedly slide the garment up and throw it to the opposite end of the couch.

[Y/N]'s lips hungrily returned to Jaehyun's chest, beginning from where they'd left and gradually travelling south to between the man's pectoral muscles. It wasn't long before his mouth had found home on Jaehyun's right nipple and, not much after, said man had sullied his jeans.

They were breathing heavily, tired, but Jaehyun kept riding out his high, enjoying the way the roughness of his bottoms' material felt against his sensitive member.

"[Y/N]. . ."

The man knew what that tone meant, his name laced with a plea and accompanied by half-lidded eyes so drained but oddly burning.

[Y/N] placed a peck to the spot behind Jaehyun's ear.

"I told you not to ask for anything else, baby."


	3. Doyoung likes having your cock in him during live-streams ; smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by: @corovin
> 
> Scenario: It happened once, and then Doyoung grew addicted to the feeling of you being buried inside him whilst doing live streams with fans.
> 
> Note: i never thought i'd write something like this but here we are. this is badly written cock warming because idk how to write smut sorry

Doyoung knew the dangers of the risks they were taking; he knew them and felt his body flush at their birth. It was that whirring sensation of danger, that constant need to hold back or be exposed for his sexual activities before hundreds of thousands of eyes, that kept him wanting to do it over and over again.

He could vividly remember the first time they'd done it, him and [Y/N], the latter's swollen dick firmly in his tight hole while they did a brief live to chat with fans about their day.

It had been terrifying at first, something he initially had no intention of repeating, and then the desire kicked in. Doyoung came to realise that he adored that feeling of being seen yet not quite, as he and his partner did something so explicit.

[Y/N] had no qualms about it, as long as Doyoung was able to keep his sounds of pleasure to himself, which typically didn't last long.

That afternoon, after a light scheduled morning, both Doyoung and [Y/N] were in their shared dorm room, phone on and balanced in front of them as it streamed to their watching fans. The comments were flooding in too quickly to be read, but even so, Doyoung didn't have much interest in reading them, at the time.

The black-haired idol was seated on [Y/N]'s lap, engulfed in the man's embrace and enjoying the warm tickle across his neck as [Y/N]'s chin was set just over his shoulder. Their casual make-up from their previous activities still adorned their faces, and Doyoung hoped it would be enough to cover the pink clouds that had most certainly coloured his cheeks.

What couldn't be seen just beneath the screen, and would be exposed should the phone topple over, was that Doyoung's jeans were half-way down his slender thighs, his cheeks parted to fit [Y/N]'s dick between them, encapsulating the latter's member in a fitted heat.

"After the shoot we went to have a quick meal together," [Y/N] was casually chatting, the majority of his words not reaching Doyoung's ears for he was too focused on keeping his breathing even.

The man had purposely shifted whilst talking, lightly hoisting the smaller idol up prior to dropping him back down onto his lap, and Doyoung almost squeaked at the movement, his flesh crawling with immessurable heat as the thick dick within him dug minimally deeper.

[Y/N] knew what he was doing, and he knew that Doyoung liked it.

Just out of the camera's frame, [Y/N] trailed his hand along Doyoung's flat stomach, over his bare lower abdomen, and delicately ghosted over the other's semi-hardened cock. Doyoung had a briefly lived hope that the touch would stop there, but [Y/N] was seemingly more adventurous that day and decided that fully grabbing the man's member would be fine.

It was not, and Doyoung let out a sharp gasp.

[Y/N] stilled his hand at the sound, the comments shifting into ones of concern.

"You alright, Youngie?"

The man in question hurriedly nodded, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth before mumbling a confused excuse about having recalled something he needed to do later on in the day.

Humming, [Y/N] let it slide, proceeding to smile into the camera.

"Let's read some comments, hm?"

Doyoung bobbed his head, straining his lips to curl as well.

"DanceDiana says, _'Doyoungie, are you alright? You look like you have a fever...'_ " [Y/N]'s hold finally released from the man's dick, his hold returning to its lock around his waist instead.

"He's alright guys, just tired," He looked to Doyoung who quickly affirmed the statement, attempting to adjust his position without eliciting any noise from within himself, "See?"

"Hm, next. johnnysbizarreadventure － cool name － says, '[ _N/N] why do you only do lives with Doyoung??'_ and. . ."

A new plethora of comments came in, most parroting the question and others writing in all capital letters how their pairing of the two idols was real. [Y/N] couldn't help but laugh at the irony of the situation and, feeling cheeky, pressed a quick kiss to Doyoung's jawline, a gleeful grin painting his mouth as the other playfully whacked him.

"Doyoungie is my favourite member, that's why!" He nuzzled his face into the male's hot neck, making the latter giggle as his [h/c] hair tickled at Doyoung's fair skin, "Isn't our group's bunny the cutest?"

The comments were almost instantaneously drowned in a myriad of fans exclaiming their love for both Doyoung and their ship that was apparently keeping them 'well fed'; whatever that was supposed to mean.

[Y/N] moved again then, his hand gradually returning to its place over Doyoung's cock, carefully threading a fingertip along its length until it reached the tip, warm and damp, and he twirled around the small hole before lightly pressing it.

"Everybody likes you a lot, Youngie," [Y/N] murmured with a smile, already dangerously close to the man's ear but moving closer, "A pity that you're all mine."

_hUh???_

_can anybody hear what hes saying_

_[Y/N]!!! DOYOUNG!!! LOVELQVE_

_i dont know what he said.. can someone_

_tell me please_

_wHat iS goung oN?!1?_

_wow right in front of my salad_

Their little game was beginning to get boring, [Y/N] decided, it was time for the real fun to commence. Pulling away, he let out a dramatic sigh, sagging his shoulders and letting himself droop against Doyoung, consequently moving the latter and forcing him to release a light grunt.

"Well, we should get going," [Y/N] started, the chat then slowly filling with sad faces and farewells, "We'll see you soon, czennies! Stay safe and eat well!"

"Bye," Doyoung joined in, eagerly waving for he knew what awaited him once the camera was off, "Remember to drink lots o-of water and be heal-healthy!"

Doyoung couldn't take the foreplay anymore and [Y/N] could see it from the way his entire boy radiated heat, skin shimmering with slight perspiration, his fingers quivering as they reached out to cut the stream.

"Is it off?" [Y/N] asked, just to be certain.

Doyoung nodded and within a moment his back was fully pressed to [Y/N]'s chest, his head lolling and resting atop his shoulder as though it were too heavy to hold upright.

"Please, [Y/N]. . ."

His tone was desperate, voice quite nearly cracking, and [Y/N] felt something stir within him as those shrouded eyes blinked up at him with a hunger he himself felt.

"Please what, Youngie?" He taunted with no malicious intent, "You already look so tired."

Doyoung's milky white skin was flushing red, his cheeks akin to strawberry and cream, and as the thought crossed [Y/N]'s mind, he licked a wet stripe from the nape of Doyoung's neck to his left temple.

"I'm not － I'm not tired," Doyoung breathed, dazed, "I can handle it. Please."

[Y/N] smiled, pressed a quick kiss to the other's earlobe and then huffed out a laugh.

"I'll make you squeal, little bunny."


	4. Mark’s first time ; smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by: @morotac
> 
> Scenario: You're Mark's first boyfriend and have therefore been guiding him through everything a relationship entails. He, despite his lingering anxieties however, wants to take things further and decides that you'd be his first even in bed.
> 
> Note: i tried balancing the sentimental with the sexual and idk how that turned out bros

It wasn't something that had flourished in that moment, sprouting from the waves of their kisses and lingering gazes; no, it was something they'd spoken about and gradually built towards.

Mark and [Y/N] had been dating for months, the latter being Mark's first boyfriend, and within that time period the idol had grown increasingly more comfortable with his partner and irrefutably closer to him too. They were always open about what was on their minds, [Y/N] － who had always known his sexuality and had experience with it － patiently guiding Mark through any anxieties he had regarding their relationship.

The concept of their first time having sex was one that lingered in both of their heads, even if predominantly in Mark's. The Canadian rapper would allow the thought to trickle in from time to time, partially with longing and largely with apprehension. It was something that frightened him, in truth, for he couldn't help but envision it being awkward and painful, enough that maybe he'd ruin the experience and [Y/N] would give up on being with him.

He realised, however, that his relationship with the other was a serious one, destined to last at least for a long time, and truly, if he didn't lose his virginity to [Y/N], whom he genuinely cared for and trusted, he felt as though he'd regret it.

With that in mind, when he was over at [Y/N]'s home one weekend, he steeled himself and took a deep breath.

"[Y/N]?"

The man in question was at the kitchen sink, washing the dishes they'd used for lunch some hours ago. Upon hearing his name being softly called, he stopped, glanced over his shoulder and threw a questioning smile at his boyfriend.

"Something wrong, baby?"

Mark hurriedly shook his head, "No, nothing. I just － I've been thinking － Maybe we. . ."

Whatever he intended on saying remained unsaid, the entirety of his face flushed a cherry red, his eyes downcast as he fiddled with his hands. Seeing the evident nerves that had overcome the male, [Y/N] cut off the running water and shook his hands before patting them dry on his track pants, tentatively approaching the former as he did so.

"Babe?" He asked, one hand setting itself on Mark's waist whilst the other carefully nudged his brown bangs apart with the tips of its fingers, "What's up, hm? You can tell me."

The idol's tongue apprehensively swept across his bottom lip, his gaze lifting to meet the baffled one of his partner, his anxiety somewhat spiking at their proximity and subsiding once he felt the comforting rub of [Y/N]'s palm on his hip.

"[Y/N], I've － I've been thinking."

[Y/N] nodded, mutedly encouraging the man to continue.

"We've been together for quite a bit and yeah, we do what couples do but we don't do everything, you know?" [Y/N] arched a brow, but Mark continued to fumble with his words, "Like, you're my first boyfriend so I'm kind of afraid of messing up, but I'm not your first and I don't want to deny you something or make you feel like I don't want to be with you or －"

"Mark?"

"If you promise to not hate me for being awkward and probably ruining everything, can we. . . you know?"

A silence enclosed them both, one during which the couple blinked at each other until Mark was quite ready to take back everything he'd said and sprint away; he didn't, of course, because [Y/N] was holding him with his stare, the pad of his thumb reaching to carefully follow along Mark's jawline before speaking.

"So this is why you've been skittish lately. . ."

Mark's puppy eyes rounded, a wave of surprise washing over his sharp features.

"You noticed?"

"Of course I did," [Y/N] lightly pinched the other's nose, causing them both to smile, "I appreciate you wanting to put me first, but it's not just me involved in this; there's you, too. You have to want to do it for yourself and you have to be ready."

He pressed a quick peck to Mark's left cheek, catching the idol off-guard.

"I'll wait as long you need, okay?"

The brunet nodded, considered it, but a lingering sense of disappointment was rapidly overcoming him, replacing the shyness that previously held its place.

"But I've thought about this a lot, [Y/N]. I want to do it with you."

A faint pink dusted across [Y/N]'s ears, his pulse abruptly thrumming within them as his boyfriend looked at him with eyes that earnestly gleamed.

"Really?"

And Mark seemingly couldn't bring himself to reply with words, so he instead cupped [Y/N]'s face and brought their lips into collision. It was a stiff kiss at first, Mark desperately wanting to soothe his nerves and somehow convey to [Y/N] that he truly was ready for the next step, whilst [Y/N] himself was internally debating on whether he should surrender and do as his partner wanted them to or not. His decision was made for him when Mark backed him up against the small island at the centre of the kitchen area, [Y/N]'s lower back pressing into it until he forfeited the battle within himself and tugged Mark closer by the waist, relieved to feel Mark sigh against him in tranquillity.

"Are you sure, Mark? If you feel pressured －"

The brunet cut in, a mild look of irritation crossing his features before he set his hands over his boyfriend's own.

"I don't," He sternly reassured, "Now are we going to the bedroom or not?"

[Y/N] couldn't help the smile that blossomed on his mouth, afterwhich he gave a chaste kiss to his partner and slid his forearms just under the man's ass, hoisting him up onto his own hips as Mark got the jist of what [Y/N] wanted and wrapped his legs around his torso.

The man deftly carried the idol down the short hallway and into his room, dropping the latter down onto his back upon the bed. The mattress' springs whined in disapproval but [Y/N] was quite certain that they'd have a lot more to complain about soon.

[Y/N] wanted to ease into the moment, prolonging their kisses whilst he gradually stripped Mark of his clothing, T-Shirt first, bottoms second, until the man beneath only had his boxers on and was blushing profusely.

"You alright?" [Y/N] asked, pausing before going any further.

Mark huffed, hooking his bony fingers under his boyfriend's shirt and tugging it up, indicating that he wanted it off.

"Stop worrying," He mumbled, irritated.

Taking the hint, [Y/N] removed his top and let Mark's hands roam over his chest, merely looking down at the other who peered up at him with curiousity and lust.

Then pressing a kiss to Mark's lips, [Y/N] extended an arm to open the drawer of his bedside table, stretching his body over the former to reach into it and pull out a bottle of lube and a condom.

"If I hurt you in any way, tell me and I'll stop."

Mark momentarily appeared apprehensive, but quickly rectified his expression as he fervently nodded.

[Y/N] moved slowly, setting what he'd grabbed aside to instead urge his partner's boxers down his slender legs, until they'd rolled past and off his ankles. Mark spread them slightly, fighting the redness that had dyed his cheeks, and [Y/N] tentatively pushed them more apart, situating himself between the idol's thighs that had risen as Mark bent his knees.

"I'll be gentle," [Y/N] reassured when he saw the lingering gaze of his partner on his fingers which he had coated with lube.

"I trust you, don't worry."

And as promised, [Y/N] took his time with sliding an index finger in, enjoying the expression that crossed Mark's face and the little sounds he started to release once he got used to the feeling. The build up was gradual, [Y/N] letting a decent amount of minutes pass prior to adding more fingers, so much so that Mark was pushing back against his hand by the end, grunting, asking for more.

"Are you sure you're ready?"

Mark staggered a nod, too busy with trying to get his boyfriend's fingers deeper into himself.

Pumping his digits a couple times more, [Y/N] finally slid them out and poured lube over his already hardened cock, making sure there was enough prior to aligning himself with his partner.

"I'm going in," He said in warning, and Mark set his hands on his shoulders, clutching them strongly.

It hurt at first, the feeling of stretching making Mark's face mar with a frown and a whine push past his lips, but [Y/N] waited, controlling himself despite his urges, and only until he had entered to the base of his dick did he release a sigh.

"Are you － Are you okay?"

Mark nodded, breathing slightly more laboured, his fingers pressing harder into [Y/N]'s skin.

"Just － Wait. Just a bit."

And [Y/N] did, awaiting a sign from Mark that indicated he was ready for the rest. When the man asked him to move, his own hips attempting to grind down against his boyfriend's member, [Y/N] dared to minimally pull out before pressing back in.

Mark's sounds soon transformed into ones of pleasure, a hand cupping his mouth in the feeble desire to keep them in.

"Don't do that, baby," [Y/N] murmured, then having established a steady pace, "You can moan all you want."

The words were enough to convince Mark, the male allowing his palm to lift off of his mouth and for his lips to part, his quick breaths and low moans instantly mixing with the sounds of their squeaking bed.

Until they were both satisfied, they went on, and the pleasure that had fogged all of Mark's senses was greater than he had ever imagined. Once done, however, the idol felt oddly exhausted, his limbs heavy even if satisfied. [Y/N] made sure to clean themselves off with tissues prior to flopping down beside his partner and taking him into his arms.

"Are you okay?" He whispered against Mark's damp neck, gifting the skin with a soft kiss.

Mark bobbed his head and nestled into [Y/N]'s chest, sighing.

"Love you."

[Y/N] smiled, held him tighter.

"Love you too."


	5. the Dreamies help Jeno finally confess to you ; fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by: @corovin
> 
> Scenario: Jeno has had a severe crush on you for a long while, something that you only reinforced by always teasing him with touches and kisses. With the help of the other Dreamies, Jeno finally plucks up the courage to confess.
> 
> Note: thanks for requesting again! sorry for the wait.

Some would consider it cruel, others hilarious; [Y/N], in honesty, believed it was all just in good fun. Jeno wasn't the best at hiding how he felt, his reactions were a clear portrayal of whatever crossed his chest at the time, and maybe [Y/N] was enjoying taking advantage of such.

The older would hook his arm over the idol's shoulder and nuzzle his neck － Jeno would blush, attempt pushing him away. [Y/N] would let his hands linger on the other's thighs, maybe on his waist when they'd stand beside one another － Jeno would fidget, ears dipping with pink. [Y/N] would daringly press quick pecks to Jeno's cheeks, the tip of his nose, claiming it to be too cute to not be kissed, and Jeno's skin wouldn't be dusted with cotton candy clouds but rather dyed the rose red of a sunrise.

[Y/N] was well-aware that Jeno had a crush on him, he was simply waiting for the other to confess; and he wanted to see how far he could push the guy before he did so. He'd throw him a few winks, mirthfully asking, "Did I make your heart flutter?" and Jeno would resent him for it, because he'd have to struggle with formulating a lie that never sounded believable to his own ears, let alone those of others.

His group mates were also, unfortunately, in-the-loop and much like the primary culprit himself, they pitched in with their own teasing and prodding from time to time.

"At this point it's ridiculous!" Jaemin had exclaimed one afternoon, their gang having gathered together in front of the television, "You're a shy mess everytime he's around. Literally everyone － even the staff － is victim to the anxiety you radiate."

Jeno shrunk into his spot on the couch, minimally furrowing his brows to somehow contrast his bashful state, but there was nothing he could counteract the statement with.

"You know," Jisung piped up from the floor, pausing to gulp down whatever food he was munching on, "I think you should confess."

The suggestion was instantaneously met with sounds and nods of agreement, to all of which Jeno frantically shook his head, looking aghast.

"You're joking, right? I don't even know if he likes guys!"

Chenle looked to Renjun, who in turn looked to Jisung, ending the cycle with Jaemin who's gaze bounced off of all of them before he turned to Jeno with a face contorted in confusion.

"I don't know about that, but he definitely likes you."

Jeno's pulse quickened, his chin dipping lower.

"You. . . You think so?"

"One-hundred percent!" Chenle exclaimed, throwing himself across the couch to fling himself around the older, "He's always really close to you and teasing you with flirty things. You should confess. It'll be fine."

And that was how Jeno found himself asking [Y/N] to meet at an ice-cream parlour, with both Jisung and Jaemin whispering suggestions over his shoulder for as what to write, whilst the rest looked on in amusement, occassionally chanting, "Jeno's going to have a boyfriend! Jeno's going to have a boyfriend!" which did nothing but bring upon said male a twist in his stomach and colour to his ears.

The day the two had decided on meeting arrived extremely quickly, and during the time leading up to it Jeno had gone on multiple ups-and-downs regarding both his mood and way of approaching the situation. One hour he'd be begging for the day to arrive so that he could finally get everything off his chest, the next he'd have to be forcibly stopped by Renjun or another from cancelling his meet-up with [Y/N].

"Bro, you look great," Chenle whined from the doorway of Jeno's room, arms crossed over his chest as the latter kept adjusting his clothes, "If you don't get moving, you'll be late."

Jeno's jaw stiffened, his teeth briefly tugging at his lower lip before he swivelled around to face the younger, a hand lifting towards his head.

"My hair's fine, right?"

"Hurry up or you're going to be late, dummy!" Came Jaemin's shout from the living room, bring Chenle to snicker prior to him replying.

"It's perfect, now come on. Get going."

"Right."

It was only when the idol gave himself a final look in the mirror that he came to notice the pink on his ears and the tremble to his hands.

"You'll be alright," Chenle murmured with a smile, having silently approached him and setting a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Trust me."

Jeno nodded, took a deep breath and forced a smile.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

A few minutes and calls of good luck later, and Jeno was on his way to the parlour, mind brimming with all the ways this could end horrifically, so much so that he'd hardly even processed them having arrived.

Once out of the vehicle he took a moment to breathe, desperately wishing for his pulse to slow and the quiver of his fingers to still, but just as he was readying himself, the familiar voice of the guy he was so anxious to meet came crashing upon his ears.

"Hey Smiley," all of Jeno's attempts at calming his heart were destroyed once he heard the fond nickname － [Y/N] would always tell him he loved his smile because it turned his eyes into crescent moons, and had therefore referred to him as such often － and he stumbled as he turned to look at the male hurriedly approaching, "You left me waiting."

Jeno felt a pinch of embarrassment and guilt as the older playfully pouted.

"Sorry, [Y/N]."

The tremblant way in which he spoke and the reluctance or struggle to hold his gaze for more than a couple seconds, conveyed to [Y/N] the younger's nerves, and the realisation dawned on him that maybe Jeno was ready.

"Hm, let's go inside," He casually changed the subject, holding the other by his forearm and guiding the both of them into the parlour.

They would often visit the establishment, though mostly with the other group members, for it was quaint and close to the dorms, but also had great, soft ice-cream with toppings that would have Jeno drooling.

"What're you getting today?" [Y/N] asked once they were seated in their usual spot, cushioned booth squeaking beneath their weight.

Jeno answered belatedly, mind aloof.

"Uh, the usual I think."

[Y/N] hummed.

"I'll go order," He replied, checking for the money in his pockets, "You wait here."

The idol nodded, his palms tensely rubbing up and down his legs until the older would return, the words he wanted to say repeating on loop inside his head. He gave a quick look around at the mostly vacant shop, then deciding to slide down his black mask, keeping it beneath his chin. He'd practised every word he'd say, down to the tones and pauses, and even if he by then knew it by heart, the instant [Y/N] was seated before him again, beaming at the ice-creams he set in front of the both of them, Jeno's mind went blank.

"[Y/N], I. . ."

He swallowed, the action proving to be difficult as he attempted distracting himself by watching the male across him munch on a biscuit that had been poking out of the top of his serving.

"Yeah?"

Jeno squirmed in his seat, erratic heartbeat filling his ears.

"I － I like you a lot. Please be my boyfriend."

His spewed confession concluded with a slight bow of his head, eyes squeezed shut enough that the bridge between them wrinkled, and all he could think was about how he had completely ruined the moment by tossing everything he'd intended on saying away.

His panic only began to increase when the silence drew out longer, his hands gripped harder at his thighs, and then a soft chuckle filled his ears and, before he could force open his eyes again, sweet smelling lips pecked the tip of his nose.

Jeno startled, his eyes flying open to find [Y/N] mirthfully smiling back at him, plastic spoon with ice-cream in hand.

"I'll have to think about it," He teasingly replied.


	6. Jaehyun wants you to beg for him pt. 2; smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by: jungjaem
> 
> Scenario: Jaehyun is upset about having been left unsatisfied the last time and decides to make you beg for him instead. Things don't really go as planned.
> 
> Note: a part 2 to the thigh-riding request. this ended up being longer than intended.

Jaehyun wouldn't consider himself much of a brat in any way, but he did tend to hold grudges.

It had been a week since his boyfriend had left their little session to end with both their pants still on － even if the idol's own were dirtied － and though he knew it was for his sake, the memory of it brought bitterness to linger on his tongue.

Seven days. He had to wait another seven days before his schedule was clear enough that he could even think of having [Y/N]'s pulsing dick inside him, but even so, a part of him wanted to pay the latter back for leaving him waiting. It wasn't fair that he was left with the hunger for more, asshole clenching everytime the thought would cross his mind, when [Y/N] could just satiate himself at least by fapping.

With his features hardened and his determination to show his frustration strong, he went to [Y/N]'s apartment as the both of them had planned so that they could have lunch together. He made sure to wear a fitted, baby blue shirt with rolled up sleeves and slim jeans that neatly clung around his legs, because he knew that [Y/N] loved how he looked in such clothing and he was set on making the man beg for him that day.

Things, however, didn't really go according to plan.

The moment he'd slid his copy of the key into the apartment's door, an aroma of cooking meat and stir fried veg overwhelmed him, bringing the idol to hum in contentment.

"Baby? That you?" Came his boyfriend's call from the kitchen area, and Jaehyun had to forcibly rid himself of the lax smile that had swept over his lips, reminding himself of his goal.

"Yeah," He called back, slipping his shoes off by the doorway and making his way inside the apartment, "What're you making?"

[Y/N] had evidently expected a back hug at that point, as countless of times before Jaehyun would coil his arms around his waist until [Y/N]'s constant moving and struggling to walk around with him latched on tired him out. Upon the lack of it happening, [Y/N] peered over his shoulder to see Jaehyun seated on a corner of the table, arms straight at his sides and pushing his shoulders up as his bottom lip remained protruding.

[Y/N] arched a brow.

"No hug today?"

Jaehyun mutedly shook his head, hardly meeting his gaze. With a sigh, [Y/N] returned his focus to the veg that sizzled in front of him, moving the chopped pieces around.

"Did you have a bad day?"

"Not really," Jaehyun was quick to reply, "but hugs are for good boyfriends."

At the statement, [Y/N] stilled, mind reeling with everything he'd said and done in the hopes of understanding in what way he'd wronged the other. Nothing really came to mind though, and once again he was looking over at his partner in visible confusion.

"What did I do?" He asked, eyebrows furrowed, "I haven't forgotten your birthday or any of our anniversaries."

Jaehyun huffed, his head dipping as he crossed his ankles and gave a light swing with his legs.

"You left me like that last week."

A pause.

"Last week?"

The younger nodded. Thoughts clicking into place, the male let a slight curl appear on the edges of his lips, returning to the food he was preparing.

"Well, how's your schedule tomorrow? I'll make it up to you."

The offer was tempting, Jaehyun had to bite back an immediate response of agreement, straining a scowl to mar his handsome face.

"That's not fair though," He rebutted, partly abashed, "I was craving you all week."

Understanding what that meant, [Y/N] did feel a seed of guilt plant itself within his chest, but his conscience was clear even if tainted by the growing feeling. Giving the vegetables a final stir, he turned off the flame and faced his boyfriend, lower-back resting against the counter-top.

"You know I did that for you, right?"

"Mm, but I could have handled it."

[Y/N] set his head askew, a fond smile adorning his mouth.

"Could you have?"

The question was laced with doubt and Jaehyun very well knew that his boyfriend was right, but nonetheless, he refused to let it go so easily.

"I was really desperate for you, you know?"

The words left him barely above a whisper, his eyes peeking up at [Y/N] through his lashes, and the latter momentarily felt his heart beat just a bit faster.

"So you wanted to make me desperate today?"

Jaehyun's ears flushed red at having been so easily understood, but the way his boyfriend's eyes were openly travelling along his body gave him a sense of satisfaction.

He couldn't bring himself to reply, so instead he waited for [Y/N] to meet his stare, and when he did, flames dribbled down his spine.

"I'm always desperate for you, sweetheart."

Jaehyun hesitated, somewhat disbelieving.

"You are?"

Smiling, [Y/N] crossed the short distance between them until he was stood with his crotch against the idol's knees and his hands set upon both of the latter's own. He drew nearer, nuzzling into the neck of the man, trailing his nose down his jugular until he placed a soft kiss to his collarbone.

"Always," And the hot breath that tickled over his skin brought the singer to shiver, tilting his head upwards prior to tucking his face into the warmth of his partner's neck, giving it a light bite.

"How's your schedule tomorrow?" [Y/N] murmured, but a part of Jaehyun wanted to keep playing the game － wanted to see his partner pleading for him.

With that in mind, he shook his head.

"Not talking?" Came the response, the older gliding his right hand up and down Jaehyun's forearm before finding his way to the stiffening dick between the latter's legs, merely ghosting over it.

Jaehyun remained silent, jaw tense, and eventually [Y/N] pulled away, eyes analytically going over the man's face that had turned some shades warmer, until he understood.

"Alright then," He teased, stepping back and feigning his return to finishing off their meal, "Let's eat."

"But －"

"But?"

The lilac-haired male pursed his lips, weighing his options whilst then fully aware his partner was toying with him.

"Don't leave me like this again."

It sounded almost like a plea, his sweet eyes locking with [Y/N]'s own, successfully bringing his chest to stutter. The older took a step closer once more, watching his partner with a predatorial gaze, until their noses were pressed together, foreheads flat against the other.

"Clear schedule?"

"Clear," Jaehyun confirmed.

Instantaneously, [Y/N]'s lips crashed against his partner's, sloppy and hungry, just as his hands squeezed at the man's waist, then gripping at the shirt's material to untuck it from his pants. Their movements were too quick to be processed, their minds far from reason or rational thought that didn't solely involve the man before them.

Jaehyun's own fingers trailed to [Y/N]'s joggers, pulling the older's hips impossibly closer by the strings on their front, and [Y/N] grunted at having his dick press harder into the idol's knees, his tongue sweeping over the latter's lips before nipping at his cheek.

"Here?" He panted in question.

"The － Food."

"Couch?"

"Bed."

And then Jaehyun was hoisted onto the older's hips, hands cupping his partner's face as he smiled, planting open-mouthed kisses along his jaw whilst being carried to the man's room. Upon entering, he hardly took note of anything around him before he was set onto the mattress and [Y/N] was hovering over him, a warmth to his features that shone through even the lust that reflected in his irises.

The older lifted a gentle hand to carefully comb back the singer's dyed hair, Jaehyun responding with a hum and pushing up into the touch.

"Please," He very nearly whined, lashes fluttering as he blinked up at his boyfriend in need.

"Please what, Jae?"

Jaehyun momentarily stiffened before determination coloured his face and he tugged [Y/N] down by the neck until their cheeks were brushing and his lips were grazing the latter's ear.

"I want you to fuck me so hard I'll be glad about having a free day tomorrow."


	7. Mark likes to wear tight clothing and you can’t hold back ; smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Can i req fic with mark? Mark in tight clothes really make me crazy. Mark walking around with tight clothes didn't realize it turn on reader, reader can't hold it and fuck him on the living room didn't care if other member saw both of them because reader can only think about having sex with Mark. While Mark really scared getting found out but it also turn him on the feeling of being found out.
> 
> note: thanks for requesting! i hope it's alright

It wasn't intended, that much [Y/N] could discern from the semi-questioning stares and furtive peeks Mark took at him when he'd take a second too long to respond. It wasn't something he could ignore, however, seeing as how the idol simply couldn't sit still and his constant walking past was devastating for the older male.

Mark had acquired the habit of wearing fitted clothes: t-shirts, tank tops, shorts － and it was torturous for his boyfriend who was forced to look on in silence.

That day was possibly one of the worst of occassions, for the idol's lower half was in a tight pair of board shorts that wrapped almost far too securely around his curved ass, and his torso wore a white t-shirt that clung to his small waist and the dips in his chest. [Y/N] couldn't pull his eyes away for too long from the body of his partner, who moved about in blissful ignorance of the majorly uncomfortable hard-on he was causing the former.

When the majority of the other group members had taken leave and the rest had gathered in Johnny's room to binge a series of some sort, [Y/N] couldn't help but rejoice at the sudden freedom, eyes then fully displaying his desire as he waited for Mark to get closer before taking hold of his wrist and pulling him onto his lap.

Mark let out a squeak of sorts, free hand flailing until he latched it onto his partner's shoulder.

"[Y/N] what － what are you doing?"

His ears had already dipped red, a sight that made the older smile, and [Y/N] took the opportunity to snake his right hand over the idol's lean abdomen, whilst his left held him up by the middle of his spine.

"You have no idea how much I've been holding back," He confessed into the brunet's ear, and the words brought the latter's face to darken with an even stronger shade of red, for he finally took note of the hardened member that was pressing against his clothed bottom.

"I － All of a sudden?"

Mark was evidently flustered, wide eyes blinking naively as he watched his boyfriend's hands roam down his lower stomach and along his thin legs. His fingers slid beneath the material of the board shorts, his hot touch tickling at Mark's inner-thigh as he rubbed at it.

"You look so good in these," [Y/N] murmured, then nuzzling into the younger's neck and giving it multiple nips, "Your ass is too cute."

The compliment was something Mark had heard countless of times before from his partner, and something he'd been teased by the other member's for even longer － knowing that [Y/N] liked his body though, did help with him not being upset over the playful taunting of his friends.

"Thanks," Mark muttered in response, the edges of his lips fighting to curl as he sank into the warmth his partner radiated, "You should stop though, [N/N], the others. . ."

"Do you really want me to stop?"

[Y/N] gave a singular lick to the rapper's neck and pulled away, meeting the latter's gaze with an intense stare that was a concoction of desire and desperation.

Mark belatedly shook his head, slender fingers clutching harder at his partner's shoulder.

"No, b-but the others －"

"They're watching something," [Y/N] was quick to respond, hand tugging itself out of the idol's pants to find home on his chest, rubbing and kneading at the flesh, "We'll be quiet."

Mark let out a restrained sound at the feeling of being touched － it had been a while since they'd had the opportunity to do anything more than a handjob, and he missed the sensation of being so close to his boyfriend.

"I'm scared they'll see us," He admitted, voice almost quivering as he spoke, though whether it was from nerves or excitement he couldn't tell. The idea of one of the members walking in on them in the middle of something so intimate made a wave of feeling he didn't want to admit the existence of, crash over him.

His dick had begun to twitch then, lust and adrenaline bubbling within him as his mind tried to process something outside of [Y/N]'s soothing touch and tickling breath, but then the latter was lifting him off and setting him on the couch, holding himself over the idol whose hair had flopped onto the cushion and whose legs had automatically parted to accommodate [Y/N] between them.

"If you want me to stop, I will."

Mark tensed at the statement, his boyfriend looking at him with a sincerity that pressed into his heart, but Mark himself was torn. A part of him knew it was rational for them to wait and do it some other time, but another, more powerful part of him, wanted to do it right then and felt a rush at the idea of being caught.

"Don't," Was all he said, and [Y/N] brought them into a kiss, the other leaning up into it and releasing a sigh of contentment at the contact.

Their lips pushed and pressed against one another's, colliding to a rhythm of a music unknown, whilst [Y/N]'s hands started to roll Mark's shirt up, fingers fondling as they travelled higher, until they'd tugged the shirt as high as it could go.

"Hold － Hold it between your teeth," He all but commanded, short of breath, and Mark fervently nodded prior to taking the shirt's material into his mouth, the cloth rubbing against his sensitive lips.

[Y/N] proceeded to leisurely lick a trail starting from the idol's belly button to between his pectoral muscles, sinking into the cavern of his collarbone. Mark's back arched at the feeling, a muffled moan drifting out of him as it did so.

There came a sudden guffaw of laughter from one of the rooms, and the both of them jolted, looking up towards the entrance in a panic. Upon seeing the lack of anybody being there, [Y/N] snorted at how silly they were, realising that the members must have just been enjoying their show.

"False alarm," He affirmed, and then his mouth was latched onto Mark's left nipple, sucking and biting at its tip until the latter could hardly keep his whines in, a hand cupping over his mouth that still obediently held the shirt's edge.

"[Y/N]. . ."

Mark's hushed call of his name brought the male to a stop, waiting to see what his partner wanted.

"I can't － I need you."

The younger's hips bucked up, nudging [Y/N]'s own, continuing to grind against him in desperation.

"Alright baby, but you need to be quiet, okay?"

Mark nodded, uncaring about anything that didn't involve himself being filled.

"I promise, I'll － be quiet."


	8. you decide to spoil Jungwoo after he has a bad day ; smut/fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: hey! could i request a junguwu fic? where jungwoo had a bad day at work and his boyfriend tries to make his day better by spoiling him and doing the nasty 🙈✨ thank you so much luv
> 
> note: thanks for requesting! i’m sorry for the wait, but i hope you like it.

It was not much of a surprise for Jungwoo to walk into the apartment in silence, toe off his shoes by the door and trudge to the kitchen; [Y/N] was used to seeing it after his boyfriend had had a tiring day of performances or practice. Something was off that night however, for Jungwoo didn't go to flop onto the couch and groan as he typically did, nor did he complain about being hungry and beg the younger for food － instead, the black haired idol silently walked his way over to where [Y/N] sat on a bean bag chair, and extended his arms towards the male.

His partner set aside his phone and gazed up at him with a concern that rapidly grew in his irises at the sight of the latter's slight pout and diffident expression.

"Woo," [Y/N] murmured, in the quiet of the room that only barely was kept alive by the soft playing tune of a song from a CD player, "You okay, baby?"

Jungwoo proceeded to shake his head, strands of styled hair flicking back and forth as he did so, just as his boyfriend's hands set on his hips and guided him down onto his lap. The idol let out a sigh once seated, his arms quickly wrapping around the shoulders of the other and his face burying itself into [Y/N]'s comforting chest.

The worry the younger felt only doubled at the action, his heart mildly squeezing as his partner inhaled a quivering breath and his grip grew tighter.

In an attempt of giving comfort, [Y/N] reciprocated the embrace, soothingly rubbing his palms along the male's back, pressing a kiss to his ear.

"Do you want to talk about it, sweetheart?"

There came a pause, Jungwoo taking a small breath before he was shaking his head again.

"Just a bad day, is all," A moment of apprehension, "I'm fine."

The statement was far from the truth, they both were aware of so, but [Y/N] knew that Jungwoo would feel worse if he were forced to speak about it and that giving him something else to focus on would be a much better choice. It was with that thought that [Y/N] decided he would treat his worn out boyfriend as well as he could, take care of him like he knew he deserved, and make him feel as loved as he was.

"Have you eaten?" He therefore asked, tone mellow, and Jungwoo gave it a moment's thought before mumbling a muffled no, eyes partially shut.

[Y/N] hummed, nodding, beginning to shift his partner's weight off of his legs and gently place him in his spot on the bean bag. Jungwoo whined at the loss of contact, shrinking in on himself as he peered up at his － now taller － boyfriend.

"Stay," He practically pleaded, forcing the [h/c] haired male's insides to painfully contort.

"I'm getting you some food," He replied, a hand softly petting the other's head, "Give me a second, okay?"

Jungwoo agreed with evident reluctance and so [Y/N] made it a point to walk as hurriedly as he could to the kitchenette and set out a decent serving of the dinner he'd prepared for his partner. Once the food was ready, he turned off the kitchen light and scurried back to where the idol remained unmoving, slouched and aloof in the cushioned seat.

"Woo," He quietly called out, alerting the older of his presence to avoid startling him, "I'm back."

Upon hearing the announcement, Jungwoo mildly adjusted his position to be straighter, his eyes lightening at the sight of the steaming chicken being held before him.

"It smells good," He complimented, a soft smile gracing his pink lips.

[Y/N] fondly admired the sight, murmuring his thanks as he proceeded to kneel on the floor beside the other, plate in one hand and chopsticks in the second.

"Here; I'll feed you."

The offer brought a delicate flush of colour to Jungwoo's supple cheeks but he didn't refuse, merely dipped his head and timidly took a bite of the piece of chicken lightly grazing against his mouth. They spent some time in silence, [Y/N] starting multiple mini-conversations about nothing of importance, just to keep Jungwoo's mind away from anything negative.

Once the chicken was gone and [Y/N] set the plate aside, he smiled at the idol who gazed at him with features softened by sleep and tranquillity.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked, gingerly wiping a dribble of sauce from his boyfriend's chin with the pad of his thumb.

Jungwoo released a sound of contentment, his torso sinking once more into the cloud-like comfort of his chair. Seeing this, [Y/N] smiled.

"I'm glad," He squirmed about on his knees then, moving to be between Jungwoo's own, before setting his hands on the latter's thighs.

Jungwoo's eyes remained intent on every move he made, something about them now anticipating as his partner's hands rubbed at his flesh through the material of his black jeans.

[Y/N]'s movements were languid, loving, and Jungwoo allowed himself to drown in the comfort of the feeling, lashes fluttering as fingers continued to press and drag along his legs. The touch lingered higher, until [Y/N]'s knuckles would brush against the idol's mostly limp member, and it was with one grazing that lasted a fraction of a moment longer that [Y/N] brought himself to speak.

"I can spoil you even more, if you want."

Jungwoo let out a miniscule snort at that, a lilted smile tugging an edge of his lips upwards.

"As if I would say no."

They both snickered, knowing smirks forming on their mouths, and [Y/N] continued with his massaging until some more moments passed.

"I wouldn't want to tire you out even more," He admitted, nimble hands already working on the button of the singer's pants, prior to gripping the zip between two fingers and slowly tugging it down.

Jungwoo sighed at the opening of his jeans, a palm automatically going over to rub at his member － that was, until [Y/N] stopped him.

"I'm spoiling you tonight," He earnestly stated, "You should relax and let me take care of you."

They held one another's stare, and then Jungwoo nodded, yielding to his partner's words and settling for watching as the male's fingertips prodded at the rim of his briefs, gradually urging them down with the idol's own help. [Y/N]'s right hand slowly took hold of the older's semi-hard dick, encasing his fingers around it and holding it up, meeting his partner's lofty look as he made leisurely pumps and tugs on it, actions almost tauntingly drawn out.

Jungwoo let out a hum, his member soon hot, solid and occassionally twitching in the firm hold of his boyfriend, who drank in the dimly lit sight with eyes of awe. 

"[Y/N]," The singer uttered between increasingly heavy breaths, not particularly requesting anything, but wanting some form of reassurance.

At his name, [Y/N] stilled, allowing his sight to wander from the parted, fleshy lips of the singer to his erect cock, some shades pinker but just as glossed. He ended his brief moment of contemplation by placing a light kiss to Jungwoo's tip, something that had him shuddering but also profusely blushing.

[Y/N] smiled up at him, lips still dangerously close to the sensitive area.

"Wait a second, okay?"

And before Jungwoo could properly process and finish eagerly nodding his head, [Y/N] stumbled onto his feet, scrambling off behind the former. It was hard to not touch himself once the lack of heat around his dick made itself increasingly known, but fortunately, [Y/N] was soon to return: a ripped condom packet between his teeth, lube dribbling along his fingers and the bottle itself in his other hand.

He dropped down into his original position on the floor and tugged the idol's jeans and briefs until he'd slid them past his ankles and left them to pool on the ground beside the condom and bottle.

Jungwoo didn't need to be told to part his legs, bare pale skin rubbing against the material of the bean bag, and he was admittedly too tired to fully be flustered by the fact that his partner was only marginally above eye-level in comparison to his twitching hole still mostly hidden.

His head lulled back, styled hair no longer neat as it flopped across his forehead and over the edge of his seat, merely waiting for his partner's touch.

"I'm going to start, Woo," Came the quiet warning, and the cool touch of a finger soon followed behind, tracing around the rim of his hole before dipping in.

The male hummed, letting his eyes shut whilst [Y/N] murmured loving phrases as he gradually increased the number of fingers, pumping and scissoring him until he couldn't retain his moans any longer. Sweat had begun to sparkle across his brow, the heat he felt within setting his very skin ablaze, bringing him to call out to his boyfriend multiple times.

"Are you sure?" [Y/N] questioned, easing the speed of his digits inside the loosening heat.

Jungwoo's hands, that had been clutching at the other's shoulders until then, shakily trailed their way along [Y/N]'s neck and cupped the latter's jaw from just beneath his ears. He pulled the younger up towards him, the tips of their noses grazing before their lips passionately collided. [Y/N]'s movements didn't halt as they kissed for minutes, perhaps becoming as sloppy as their actions were, considering Jungwoo's moans had grown consistent and saliva had begun to trickle from the ends of their dancing tongues.

"[N/N], honey, pl-please."

[Y/N] didn't pull back as he nodded, left hand working on letting out his mostly hardened dick, giving it a few harsh tugs and grunting at each.

"Okay, I'm － I'm doing it."

Extracting his fingers brought Jungwoo to whine, squirming in his seat and bucking his hips in an attempt of bringing the feeling back. [Y/N] struggled with his fidgety hands that slipped on the condom's rubber, but soon rolled it on, messily rubbed lube over it, and situated himself at Jungwoo's pleading entrance.

"I love you, Woo," He fondly whispered as he leaned over him, gradually guiding the head of his dick into his partner's hole.

Jungwoo gave a quiet grunt and a tranquil smile.

"I － I love you － too, [Y/N]."

The latter pecked the black-head's cheeks, nuzzling his face. He took it slow, easing in until his boyfriend was comfortable and he'd reached the hilt of his cock, balls rubbing against Jungwoo's ass. Every shift and push was accompanied by words of praise and adoration, [Y/N] being utterly determined to remind the idol of how perfect and special he was to him.

"You've worked hard," He mumbled into Jungwoo's ear, hoping he could hear his words over his erratic breathing, "You're perfect. You deserve － the world, sunshine."


	9. Taeyong has a crush on you, the new choreographer ; fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Hey there, hope you're having a great day ✨ I've been reading your writings for a while and I just can't get enough, it's amazing! 💞 So I thought maybe you wouldn't mind writing a scenario where Taeyong is crushing on their new confident choreographer that is younger than him. Would he try to impress him or just get extremely shy while practicing? Maybe the members also teasing Taeyong if they notice hehe~
> 
> Note: hey bud, thanks! i’m happy you like my writing. i hope you like this one too, even if i’m not satisfied with it. sorry for the wait, shit’s been rough lately lol

Taeyong wasn't sure whether the situation was one he hated or not, what with how distracted he had been during dance practice lately. With the start of training for the next comeback, came a new choreographer, and whilst this happened often, this one in particular was different from the rest.

For starters, the male teacher was younger than Taeyong, which was impressive in itself. He was also instantly at ease around the numerous members of the group, which almost never happened primarily because the initial sight of that many faces looking back at you was daunting and it was harder to focus on each one. Lastly, and perhaps most disconcertingly, the male was extremely attractive in the idol's infatuated eyes.

His name, [Y/N], was what had chiefly come to fill Taeyong's lofty brain those days, his image imprinted to the leader's lids so that whenever he shut off his gaze all he could see was him.

One could say Taeyong's crush was a serious one.

Their choreographer had [h/c] hair he typically kept tucked under a plain black cap or let flop around atop his head, [s/c] skin that would gleam under the white lighting of the studio, and a smile that would hold Taeyong's gaze before he'd force himself to look away.

Aside from that afore mentioned though, Taeyong was quick to note how good of a dancer their choreographer was. Of course, none of them had ever been bad, but [Y/N] had a certain way of moving his lithe limbs that enthralled the idol and made him watch in silent awe.

Their first day had been the worst, inarguably, for Taeyong was utterly struck by the younger and his sweet voice that would morph with a stern tone whilst guiding them. Typically, he'd focus and be one of the first to learn the dance, but his sight was far too busy with drinking in the male's form, his mind fogging with enraptured thoughts and an underlying desire to come off as cool and impress the [h/c] haired male in some way.

It didn't really work out, unfortunately, and upon their way into the dorms, Taeyong had been so lost in thought and mentally berating himself for his poor performance, that the moment a hefty arm dropped itself over his shoulders, he jolted.

"Oi, it's me," Taeil assured, a half-smile on his lips as he curiously eyed the other, "Are you okay? You seemed a bit out of it today."

The statement brought a pout to Taeyong's bottom lip that he evidently had no control over, and the expression had the older tilting his head.

"Was I really so bad?"

Taeil hummed, seemingly giving his response a fair amount of thought.

"Not really," he decided on saying, "but I could tell you were distracted. If anything's wrong, you can talk to me, alright?"

Belatedly and in mild panic, seeing as how he didn't want to pointlessly worry his friends, Taeyong nodded his head, fumbling with his words that he eventually strung together to assure the older that he was fine.

Even after his statement though, Taeil didn't leave his side and they walked in silence whilst the other members chatted and fooled around amongst themselves.

"Our new choreographer is quite cool, right?"

Taeyong wasn't too sure about why he'd said it aloud, but luckily enough for him, Taeil only shot him a brief inquisitive look.

"I guess, yeah."

On another instance of practice, Taeyong had steeled himself and strutted into the studio with limbs tensed with determination and eyes intent on absorbing every motion he was shown.

That practice had gone considerably better, with Taeyong being only mildly distracted by the way [Y/N]'s chest rose and fell from his forceful breathing － amongst a long list of many other things － and it was suffice to say that the idol was largely satisfied with himself. Even Taeil had noticed his major improvement since the last times and gave him an encouraging thumbs up when their sights had met across the room.

The true cherry on the cake though, came at the end of their hours together, when water dribbled along his chin from between his lips and the bottle he drunk from, and the others were groaning and discussing certain bits of the dance in their formed clusters. Taeyong came to realise all too late that [Y/N] stood abreast him, and it was only at the warm palm that set itself on his back that he peered to his side and took note of the dashing smile directed at him.

The brunet choked, mildly sputtering as the choreographer watched on in concern, gently patting his back in an attempt to aid the other.

"Sorry for the fright," [Y/N] apologised, a sheepish grin playing across his lips.

Taeyong frantically wiped at his mouth with back of his hand, shaking his head.

"No no, it's fine," He urgently said, red dyeing his ears and the edges of his already mildly flushed cheeks.

The younger's expression lightened even further, his touch remaining solid against the taller's damp back, and Taeyong's mind was in a state of chaos, heart ferociously thumping against his ribs.

"I just wanted to tell you that you were amazing today! You really surprised me," His hand lifted off, "You're way better than I am."

At that, even amidst the excitement and sheer satisfaction which were swamping the taller's insides, Taeyong refused to let such a comment slide, and mustered a smile of his own, doing his best to steady his pulse.

"Thanks, but you're even cooler," He added on with not much thought, "I can't stop looking at you."

And at that moment he wished he could smash his head against the wall mirror or have his body engulfed by the floorboards, because [Y/N]'s eyes had marginally widened prior to his features softening, and Taeyong wasn't quite certain whether that was a good or bad thing. What he was quite certain of, was that he needed to learn how to control his damn tongue (and how to look like less of a fumbling idiot in front of his crush, but maybe that would be aiming too high).

"That's －"

Taeyong flinched, a flickering smile stretching across his face as he sharply raised a hand in goodbye.

"I'm heading off," He cut in, far too panicked to consider that his group mates could most likely hear everything, "Thank you for your work."

With a quick wave and eager legs, Taeyong scampered out of the studio and into the hall as quickly as he could, not daring to look anywhere but ahead.

The following days of practice took yet another turn for the worse.

The idol couldn't bring himself to sleep the night before, his mind replaying every mirrored move he'd seen himself do the previous times, analysing them for errors or parts in which he looked foolish, up until Taeil had sent him a thumbs up and [Y/N] came to compliment him.

Taeyong cringed at the recollection of his embarrassing reaction to the other male, but his heart was too elated to not replay the words so cheerfully spoken to him. His cheeks grew hot at the mere thought of [Y/N] ranking him higher than himself, and Taeyong couldn't help but feel pathetic at the realisation of how he had been acting.

With such memories in mind, Taeyong couldn't sleep. He found himself worrying about how awkward it was going to be to look [Y/N] in the eyes again, whether he'd be able to impress the latter the next day or not or whether he looked sexier in his tank top or fitted t-shirt.

Needless to say, once morning rolled around, Taeyong hadn't slept more than a couple hours and he feared that it was evident, seeing as how Doyoung gave him an analytical stare the second he saw him and then frowned.

"You look like death," Was his helpful statement, and Taeyong groaned, incapable of saying anything else and shamefully close to asking to stay behind in the dorm that day.

Of course, he did not stay behind, and of course, that day's practice was terrible.

[Y/N] appeared to be glowing through Taeyong's sleep-deprived, enamoured goggles, which did not make dancing any easier for the latter. The choreographer had thought it a good day to let his hair loose, to dangle in twirled strands before his forehead that was encrusted with fragmented diamonds, and it was so ridiculously distracting that Taeyong wished he could put on a set of blinkers and keep his eyes to himself.

Taeyong kept missing beats, misstepping, even occassionally bumping into a nearby member.

He couldn't bare to reciprocate [Y/N]'s look whenever he focused on him, far too abashed for his subpar performance and for how things had ended the time before. It was undeniable: Taeyong desperately wanted practice to end so that he could go hide in the dorms until he would next have to leave.

Fate wasn't on his side however, and a mere ten minutes before the whole disaster of a session came to a close, he tripped on his own lace that had slipped loose from his right shoe and tumbled to the ground in a mess of exhausted limbs and embarrassment.

The rest of the group stilled, mostly waiting to see if he'd stand up again and announce that he was fine, but Taeil had instinctively scurried over to him just as [Y/N] had. Whilst the older remained standing, the choreographer dropped down onto his knee, placing a hand on one of Taeyong's thighs and meeting his eyes.

"Are you okay?"

Taeyong flushed at their close proximity and the heat that spread from [Y/N]'s careful touch, eventually forcibly gulping down whatever stupid thing he was going to spew about the latter's lashes being long and hair looking soft.

"I'm － I'm fine," He mumbled, barely above a whisper.

"Hm, your face is super red though."

"That's because －" Taeyong bit his tongue, snapping his line of sight to his lap, mentally scolding himself for nearly saying yet another dumb thing.

"Huh?" [Y/N] quizzed, head falling askew. He shook it off once he got no response, instead transferring his hand from Taeyong's leg to his forehead, features hardened in concentration; the idol couldn't help but sharply inhale at the action and blink dumbly at the sight.

"You don't have a fever," The younger thought aloud, "Can you stand?"

Taeyong nodded, blushing profusely.

"I just tripped," He explained, but [Y/N] was already hoisting him up onto his feet, Taeil overlooking the scene with the cogs of his mental machine finally clicking into place, bringing the edges of his lips to upturn knowingly.

"Try be more careful, okay?" [Y/N] told the brunet who was holding his stare as if nobody else was watching them, "I wouldn't want your handsome self getting hurt."

And at such a point, Taeil was sure something had combusted within Taeyong, his face a luminous shade of cherry red and nod so stiff it seemed his joints were in dire need of oil. The older suppressed his laugh, watching as [Y/N] himself chuckled at Taeyong's timid reaction.

The idol was not nearly as calm as he appeared on the outside, for his head was already playing the phrase on loop, his eyes transfixed on the mirthful smile of the choreographer, and even when the latter clapped and announced they'd be ending the session there, Taeyong remained mostly still, shuffling on his feet.

"Hey, you still alive?"

It was Johnny speaking to him, and Taeyong raised his sight to see that most of the members had overheard what had transpired: Doyoung, Haechan and Jungwoo were sharing cheeky looks with Johnny, whilst Mark's curious gaze hopped along each one of them, wondering what he was missing out on.

Taeyong pursed his lips, squaring his shoulders and willing his blush away.

"Mostly," He said, earning a clap on the shoulder and snickers from his friends.

"I believe we have a love story brewing here, guys!"

Taeyong huffed. He just knew that they'd never shut up about [Y/N] then, and he was not ready to suffer their constant teasing and sly looks, but maybe he could do with some help with flirting.


	10. you’re an idol Taeyong admires and he’s more than willing to let you have his way with him ; smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: So since requests are open i was wondering if you could do a Taeyong with an older Idol who teases him during an event and then gives him the real deal afterwards. Also quick question do you write for Oneus?? love your writing
> 
> Note: i write for anyone bud (but i’ve also followed oneus since debut so i’d love to write something for them if you want). also, thanks! i’m glad you do. i hope this doesn’t disappoint you too much because i’m really not satisfied with how i wrote this sorry

The bustle of idols was disorienting, the rowdiness of the crowd was adrenaline inducing, and Taeyong was in a state that blended the two, allowing him to brightly smile, but also drift into distraction and merely blink around him at the people that seemed to have an unending source of energy.

It wasn't one of the grandest events of the year, but it was still notably relevant and of importance, so the artists present were of a certain degree. Taeyong found himself glancing around with a concoction of unease and excitement brewing in his stomach, eyes flitting over the heads of his fellow group members to see who he could spot from their section in the audience.

He came to see a number of artists he recognised and looked up to, but it wasn't until a pair of silhouettes rushed past his row that he looked ahead and his breath cut short. The faux red-head instantly recognised the idols that were striding past, and his heart leaped when the very member he'd looked up to for a while, [Y/N] [L/N], took note of him and threw him a quick wave, accompanied by a sly wink.

Taeyong froze, disbelief and awe colouring his features before he hurriedly corrected himself and made sure none of the other members had noticed his reaction; Yuta was giving him inquisitive looks from his peripheral vision but the leader deemed it unimportant at the moment.

What were the odds that an idol he admired walked across him and waved － even winked, unless he was imaginings things in the low lighting － at him? Admittedly, not that little, considering their environment, but still, Taeyong was in a state of brief euphoria.

Their encounters didn't end there, however, because later on into the event a multitude of artists were called on stage for the closing of it, and one way or another, the NCT members found themselves adjacent to where the very group that held a person of interest stood.

Taeyong was happy once he'd been made aware of the fact and continuously peeped over shoulders and behind people as sneakily as he could in the hope of spotting [Y/N] again.

"Are you looking for someone?"

Johnny's question brought the red-head to jolt even if he was already surrounded by loud noises and calls.

"I －"

"Hey,"

Taeyong's head whipped around, Johnny narrowing his eyes for a moment before shrugging the whole thing off and redirecting his attention to Jungwoo who was toying around with Yuta while Mark watched on, laughing.

Taeyong was unaware of them though, wide eyes transfixed on [Y/N] who stood before him with the same charming smile he himself had tried to emulate.

[Y/N] tilted his head at the male's seemingly starstruck silence.

"You're cute."

Again, the younger found himself struggling to breathe, face flushed a luminous cherry shade and his heart thrumming violently in his chest.

All Taeyong managed to do was hum and dip his head in mute gratitude, attempting to blink himself into reality in case he'd actually lost it and this was all the work of his imagination. At his lack of verbal response but bashful reaction, [Y/N] smiled brighter, admiring the view and stepping closer as if the nudge he'd received on his shoulder from a passing idol would excuse him doing so.

"You're the leader of NCT, aren't you?"

Taeyong hurriedly nodded, wide eyes finally lifting from his feet to meet [Y/N]'s [e/c] ones which glittered in the falling confetti that drifted around them like coloured leaves blowing in a summer breeze.

"Taeyong, yes," The shorter blurted eventually, his hands clasping before him and squeezing one another, "I － I look up to you a lot."

He hadn't necassarily meant to add it, but [Y/N]'s gaze only flashed with fondness, having found the statement endearing, and Taeyong shivered as the taller leaned in, set a hand on his shoulder as the latter's mouth levelled with his ear.

"I've heard a lot about you. It must be tiring being the leader," [Y/N] innocently began, "How about letting me be your leader for a bit?"

Taeyong had an idea as to what he meant and couldn't imagine saying anything but yes. He was jittery with adrenaline and brimming with an admiration for the older idol; why would he turn down the offer? Nonetheless, he wasn't prepared for them to be locked in an unused changing room shortly after, only the mirror lights on to guide them, the air heavy with the scent of fresh clothes and perfume.

The younger's mind was a hectic mess, straining to stay calm at the fact that it was actually happening － that one of his idol's actually wanted him.

[Y/N] hadn't wasted any time in locking the door and ravaging Taeyong's body with his hands, untucking and riding up his shirt, pushing his blazer off his lean shoulders and placing open mouthed kisses to his neck. Taeyong moaned as he threw his head back against the door he was pressed to, legs parted just enough for one of [Y/N]'s own to be pressing against his dick.

"You good?" [Y/N] breathed against the younger's collarbone, a hand working on unbuttoning the latter's shirt.

Taeyong belatedly nodded, partially in a haze at the rush and excitement of it all. He could only hope the rest of the group wouldn't be looking for him too soon.

"No － No marks."

[Y/N] grunted in acknowledgment, fingers finally loosening the last of the shirt buttons. Taeyong sighed as the air hit his bare stomach, and gasped when he was held to the door with one hand on his shoulder whilst the other splayed itself across his torso, tracing and exploring the dips and curves of his ribs and abdomen, tickling at the sensitive spot just above his pants' waistband.

They didn't have much time, both were aware of it, and despite wishing it could last longer, Taeyong knew [Y/N] would have to hurry it up.

"I'll be quick but I'll treat you like a prince."

The idol squirmed at hearing the statement, the idea that the older could possibly read his mind momentarily flourishing, prior to him fully processing the words and growing shy.

True to his promise, [Y/N] easily and carefully hoisted the thin male onto his hips and carried him to the two-seater nearby, plopping him down onto the dark cushions. Taeyong took this moment to breathe, watch as [Y/N] undid his collar around his glistening neck.

"Your pants, baby boy," The older spoke, cutting through the red-head's thoughts with a startle, "Off."

Taeyong obediently reached for his trousers and fumbled with the belt before working on the button under it, struggling with the zip which was pressing into his hardening member.

Then impatient, [Y/N] tugged the zipper down himself, subsequently aiding the younger with pushing his pants down until he kicked them off from around his ankles.

[Y/N] paused, trailed a light hand up the milky white legs of the idol, cupping the upper-inside part of one of his thighs before mumbling a quiet, "You're so pretty."

Taeyong lifted a palm to cover his eyes at that, embarrassed, and [Y/N] let out a soft laugh, his breath tickling at the former's belly as he placed a kiss to just above his crotch, and grazed his nose up along his torso to nip at Taeyong's side.

Momentarily, [Y/N] lifted off to admire the view beneath him: Taeyong laying on his back, dyed hair tousled and cheeks matching its colour, black shirt pooling at the sides of his waist, exposing his rapidly rising and falling chest, pale legs shining in the weak lightening, the tip of his erect dick pink and damp, his feet still in their maroon socks and glistening dress shoes.

His hand went to encase Taeyong's member in it, giving it a tug that illicited an unrestrained moan.

"I'm going to pound your tiny ass － let's hope you can walk back to your friends afterwards, hm?"


	11. you and Jaehyun are rivals but this may be your most important competition to date; who can make the other cum first? ; smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Hello I have a request for your book I was thinking of ( male reader ) x jungkook ( bts ) or jaehyun ( nct ) smut the scenario would be two rivals that hate each other but are roommates they always tease each other sexually one day male reader walks in on jaehyun or jungkook masturbating somehow they go from giving each other a handjob to give each other a blowjob to having full sex with intent to make the other one orgasm better / faster ( kind of like a competition) idk it would also be cool if they topped each other Otherwise I thought it would be funny and interesting to read
> 
> Note: surprisingly enough, i actually sort of enjoyed writing this despite it being smut lol i did have to cut out the bj’s and jae switching however, since it’s already 3k words and i’d rather not write something longer. i hope you like it nonetheless. thanks for requesting

If Jaehyun were to describe his relationship with his roommate [Y/N], he'd say they were fire and ice, between them a constant tug and pull that sometimes tipped into odd waters until they'd be bickering again. They seemingly always found something to tease and bother the other over, and just a couple months after they'd been rooming together, their little competition of who could make the other more uncomfortable and annoyed had delved into something sexual-leaning.

See, they were by no means whatsoever, one-hundred-percent, never in a million years, not even scarcely, attracted to each other － at least, Jaehyun told himself － but one of them － and truly, the brunet couldn't recall who － had started touching and grabbing in the attempt of showing superiority and things had snowballed from there.

From sneakily grabbing asses in the halls to make the other squeal, to squeezing handfuls of their chests when they'd get close in a fight and ended up against a wall somewhere, they'd done it. Such things had, as odd as it may seem for two people who couldn't go more than an hour without hurling insults, become a sort of norm for them.

Of course, however, there were limits, and neither of the pair ever crossed them. Then again, lines are meant to be crossed, and some just so happen to be so accidentally.

Jaehyun had been certain he had about forty minutes before [Y/N] would drop by their room, grab a different set of books, and head off again. After all, after living together for a while, whether he liked it or not, they had both come to learn one another's habits and schedules, and [Y/N] just so happened to be out at that moment for an amount of time Jaehyun had calculated so meticulously.

Now, call him daft or plain careless, but after months of him keeping this personal routine of sorts built around that of his roommate, he hadn't thought to lock their door, nor did bother to situate himself somewhere private. No, Jaehyun lay at the centre of his single bed in direct line with the door, bare aside from a plain white t-shirt and grey plaid boxers that had settled around his mid-thighs, whilst his right hand fondled his cock and his left lopsidedly held his phone that played some random porn video he'd chosen, long ago having lost his interest.

Sweat was gathering at his brow and his breaths were quickening as his release danced at the edge of arrival, knotting his lower abdomen and making him squirm upon the crumpled sheets.

He was intent on reaching his climax, overly-assured that nobody would disturb － but that was exactly what happened, and it did so with the worst person possible: [Y/N].

Admittedly, Jaehyun hadn't processed the sound of the door being pushed open, nor did he the new presence in the room that had set unreadable eyes upon his shameless figure, until the lock clicked shut loud enough for him to squint in its direction.

[Y/N] arched a brow, Jaehyun yelped. The brunet startled in his place and was about to fumble with his sheets to at least cover himself until a thought seemingly crossed his mind and a mischievous glint struck his eyes. His grip around his member eased, the motion of his hand previously stilled then recommencing in a languid style, enough to briefly attract [Y/N]'s eyes to his dick.

"What?" He asked almost defiantly, even if his voice mildly shook from the embarrassment he desperately tried to bury, "You've never seen a big one before?"

The provocation was enough to make [Y/N] fling his bag aside with a snort and approach the male spread on the bed with a smile that lilted onto a smirk.

" _You_ mustn't have if you think yours is," [Y/N] responded, not bothering to hold back a sly look as Jaehyun forcibly frowned despite the plum that dyed his ears and cheeks.

"Stop talking out of your ass, [N/N]," He bit back, "I bet you're smaller than me."

[Y/N] was standing beside the bed then, looming over the brunet, eyes in a fierce battle of sorts with those of the latter until they'd occassionally － and openly － trail along his form. He hummed, slowly extending a hand that Jaehyun's gaze followed with a rapidly beating heart and watched as his touch unfurled his fingers from around his cock, proceeding to set his head askew almost analytically.

"Hm, no. I really am bigger; longer and thicker, I'd say."

Bashful, Jaehyun scoffed, ignoring the voice in his head that whispered at him to adjust his position, stretch his neck, look tempting to the roommate he hated, and instead knocked his hand away, "Of course you'd say that."

The conversation briefly struck a wall, [Y/N] standing, staring at the sight layed before him whilst Jaehyun remained still, cock still leaking if only slightly, a bead of sweat finally tickling its way past the side of his temple, right hand sitting awkwardly at his hip bone.

Eventually, [Y/N] spoke up, "If you turn that off I'll help you out."

And Jaehyun had to restrain himself from almost instantly turning off his phone that all the while had been producing low moans and groans, mentally berating himself for even having to do so. His forehead wrinkled as [Y/N] sat on the edge of the bed, right at his thighs, Jaehyun's folded boxers brushing at the wrist of the hand he'd pressed onto the mattress.

[Y/N] looked at him expectantly, and Jaehyun briefly wondered if he could feel his somewhat desire to agree to the odd offer, but then found himself questioning why the other had even asked in the first place.

"Why?" Was all he could smartly come up with, realising their sights had been locked the entire time.

The question seemingly passed the weight of the situation to [Y/N] who looked at a loss for words, confusion dotting his features that dimmed in mischief.

"Why not?" Came his reply, "We're both guys."

Jaehyun scowled.

"But I don't like you."

[Y/N] didn't need much time to consider his next words.

"Tell you what; you grab mine, I grab yours, that way you can see just how much bigger I am than you. Deal?"

Now, phrased like that it sounded like a challenge, and one could bet every earning to their name and lose it if they thought Jaehyun would ever back down from a challenge. He tried to smile confidently despite the excitement he quickly felt pooling in his stomach, revitalising his member that had been softening.

"Deal."

[Y/N] shuffled higher along the mattress, settling abreast Jaehyun's torso just as said male turned the video off. A number of seconds passed between them as slow as liquid honey dripped from the tip of a spoon in winter, and surprising even himself, Jaehyun's hand was the first to find its way over to the other's crotch, [Y/N] following suit.

Though Jaehyun's fingers had to work the other male's cock out of his pants, the both of them soon came into direct contact with one another's skin, so hyper-sensitive from the tension that they both momentarily held their breaths before exhaling, Jaehyun giving a visible shiver at feeling a hand that wasn't his own gradually wrapping around his erect dick.

"What'd I tell you?" [Y/N] cut through the hefty silence that encased them, "I'm bigger and I'm not even hard yet."

Jaehyun could feel the warm flesh in hold, it's breadth and weight, and flushed a stronger shade of red upon realising that [Y/N] was right, but he refused to give him such satisfaction, doing his best to remain silent as both their hands set to work until a thought crossed his mind.

"[Y/N]," He called out, the single word tasting different compared to times before, "I － I bet I can make you cum faster."

In retrospect, a bet such as that in the situation he found himself to be in prior to the whole ordeal － verging on his climax and his head dripping － was not the best idea he'd had, but some unknown part of him wanted to test how far his rival would go, whether he'd really get him off and how good he'd be at doing it.

The smug grin that painted itself across [Y/N]'s lips was enough for him to understand that his battle was probably a lost cause.

"Oh? You think you've got better skills than me?"

The hand around his dick fastened, gliding up and over the tip, gathering pre-cum in his palm to smear it along his length. Jaehyun did his best to bite back his moan, releasing merely a grunt as he shifted, hips pushing up a bit as though asking for more. Seeing the surprise mixed with hunger which laced [Y/N]'s face and brought him to thickly swallow, Jaehyun attempted to replicate the same movement the former had done, admittedly with less confidence than he had before.

Despite how timid it was, the action brought a change upon [Y/N]'s face, he too refusing to openly give signs of his pleasure. Determination and something Jaehyun couldn't fully place settled between them, and their first competition kicked off.

"You're good with your hands," [Y/N] complimented some minutes in, a faint redness to his ears whilst Jaehyun himself was breathing heavily once more, "Use them a lot, don't you? Do you think of me when doing it?"

The question was supposed to be teasing, provocative, but Jaehyun had found himself openly nodding, lips parted. So what if the image of his rival/roommate would sometimes appear behind his eyelids whilst he wanked off in solitude? Alright, Jaehyun could admit that [Y/N] wasn't by any means unattractive, but he still hated him, really.

Had it been a more focused Jaehyun however, he would have never admitted to such an embarrassing thing directly to the person himself, but at the moment, his brain could only scarcely comprehend what he'd done. His hand had slowed its pace around [Y/N]'s dick, him being far too lost in the nearing climax that had been waiting for its time for too long.

Jaehyun couldn't silence his groans anymore, nor did he try to. He was squirming, bucking his hips upward to meet [Y/N]'s hand, all the while the latter watched in intrigue, waiting to see what the brunet would look like when he cummed.

The sight was worth the wait. [Y/N]'s hand didn't stop even if then covered in semen, as though coaxing the other's dick into releasing whatever it had left whilst Jaehyun himself sunk into his pillow, breaths sharp as he set the back of his hand over his face.

"I win," [Y/N] spoke after a minute, smiling at the male when he peeked at him.

Jaehyun frowned.

"That's not fair," He grumbled, "I was already about to cum when you had interrupted."

"What? Are you saying you want a rematch?"

The question made something jolt within Jaehyun, the concept so tantalising and tempting, both for the fact that there was a part of him greatly enjoying this and because he refused to lose to the other.

"Yes," He stated after a moment, "And this time I'll win for sure."

As though to emphasise this, the hand he had previously held [Y/N]'s cock with returned to its position around it with certainty, rubbing his fingertips along it before giving a squeeze. [Y/N] grunted.

"Keep telling yourself that, shithead."

The name he typically threw at Jaehyun with irritation left him with an underlying playfulness, something which made the both of them grin.

"You're full of crap, you know that?"

[Y/N]'s hand coiled around Jaehyun's wet dick, the drying cum that had been on his palm mixing with what had trickled down the member last, and he quickly set to pumping it with viguor.

They didn't talk for a while, the both of them focusing on their goal and doing their best to ignore the pleasure they felt. Admittedly, [Y/N] was starting to get close to his end too, even if he fought off showing it, but he didn't want to admit defeat just yet. His hand eased from around Jaehyun's cock, grazed over his balls and burrowed between his legs.

This had Jaehyun stiffening, his head snapping to glance down and then up at his rival.

"W-What are you doing?"

[Y/N] smiled with feigned innocence, shrugging his shoulders.

"It's getting kind of boring, isn't it?" He paused, blinked away from Jaehyun's doe-eyed stare before meeting his sight again, "Unless, you don't want me to."

Both their bodies stilled, waiting to see what would happen, their chests rising and falling at a rapid pace. Jaehyun was having possibly one of the most intense internal battles he'd had his foggy brain tackle in a while, and he almost bit his tongue from trying to stop himself from saying anything dumb.

"It's cheating."

[Y/N] began to slide his hand away, but in a momentary decision, Jaehyun's own shot out to stop him, clasping his wrist. They stared at one another, Jaehyun flushed more than [Y/N] thought possible.

"Does this mean you want me to continue?"

Jaehyun scowled.

"Don't make me say it, bastard."

Snorting, [Y/N] nodded his head in agreement, wiggling his hand free of Jaehyun's loosened hold.

"Whatever you want, princess," He teased, chuckling.

"Fuckface," Jaehyun grumbled under his breath.

He would have said more, but his ability to do so was taken from him when he felt a cool fingertip press at his hole, asking for entry. He tensed.

"Oi, relax or I won't do anything," [Y/N] threatened, and Jaehyun released a breath he didn't realise he was holding, pushing his head back to stare at the ceiling, asking himself how this even all began and why he was so excited for it to happen.

Distracting him, a finger slid into him with the aid of his own cum, and he inhaled at the sensation, his hand leaving his roommate's cock to instead grab at his leg, making the latter smile.

"Is it okay?"

Jaehyun nodded wordlessly, something which continued for the following three fingers that gradually entered him. [Y/N] was taking his time, enraptured by the sounds of pleasure Jaehyun so shamelessly produced, drinking in the sight of his shimmering lips and hooded eyes that glittered with tears.

"You said you'd make me cum first, but have me doing all the work," [Y/N] commented to fill the silence and cut off his own thoughts that had begun to brim with endearment and fondness for the male beneath him.

Jaehyun simply whined, wriggling on the narrow mattress.

"D'you think you're ready?"

"Of － Of course I am," The brunet attempted to say steadily, even if the words left him tangled with moans.

Smiling down at him, [Y/N] pulled his fingers from Jaehyun's hole, leaving the latter whimpering at the emptiness of it, and rubbed some of the cum along his member before roughly wiping his hand on the sheets, bringing Jaehyun to glare at him.

"Hey, would you rather I stayed touching you with a sticky hand?"

The brunet said nothing and [Y/N] shook his head, proceeding to tug Jaehyun's boxers along his legs and past his ankles. Suddenly struck by a wave of bashfulness, Jaehyun's hands went to pull the end of his t-shirt lower, only barely covering his cock that twitched, and [Y/N] arched a brow.

"Don't do that," He murmured, pulling himself onto his knees between Jaehyun's thighs he lifted apart, "It makes you look cute for some reason."

Maybe it was a strange moment to hold eye contact, his legs held up by their calves in [Y/N]'s hands, whilst the man himself hovered high over him, still clothed but with his pants and briefs settled at his bent knees.

"You think I look cute?" He wasn't sure what possessed him to ask such a thing to someone he considered his rival whilst said male was aligning himself with his entrance, but he did, with rosey cheeks and heavy-lidded eyes, and [Y/N] paused with the tip of his cock grazing Jaehyun's hole.

"I'll tell you a secret, since we're here,"

Jaehyun strained his ears to pick up on the sentence uttered in the silence that abruptly enveloped them.

"I've always thought you were sort of cute."

Lips parting to respond, the words Jaehyun wanted to say were overturned by the loud moan that escaped him. [Y/N] started off gentle, easing in and out at a slow rythym until the other had gotten used to the intrusion and was pleading for more. The cheap bed creaked beneath them, [Y/N]'s grunts and heavy breaths entangling with Jaehyun's cries and calls of his name.

"I wonder － how many times you've － imagined me fucking you like this," [Y/N] said between pants, thrusts more forceful as every inch of his skin burned, "Must be a lot, hm?"

Jaehyun was crying out unfinished words, sputtering syllables before giving up and simply nodding as fervently as he could. [Y/N] huffed a laugh at the sight.

"Cute."

The brunet wrapped his legs around his waist then, hooked his arms around his neck, and until they both reached their peak, he moaned [Y/N]'s name, stuttering it when he cummed for a second time, the latter doing the same soon after.

They briefly stilled in a haze, not counting the minutes that ticked by, just relishing in their shared warmth and the feeling of adrenaline that sizzled from their veins. [Y/N] carefully pulled out, dropping himself beside Jaehyun and resting his head on his forearm.

It took some time, but what they'd just done seemingly struck the both of them and upon sharing a look, they softly laughed in disbelief.

"I won again," [Y/N] announced with a cheeky grin, "Two to zero."

"I'll beat you next time," Was Jaehyun's response, just as playful.

[Y/N] hummed and looked to the bland ceiling.

"Maybe you're not too bad of a roommate, princess."

Jaehyun elbowed him in the side.

"Well you are, prick."


	12. forever doesn’t last long, but the torment of memories and regret lives on ; angst (sad end.)/a.u.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Hiiii... Um if it's okay i want to request angst with jaehyun nct, kind of like unrequited love. Male reader know jaehyun since little and always been with him on happy and bad times because reader is the only ones that close with him (maybe broken home and bullied, jaehyun side). Then it all change in highschool when he got more friends and just kind of forget about reader and ditch reader unintentionally. It can be happy or maybe sad ending, i want to see how you gonna make it. Hope it's ok :)
> 
> Note: sure it’s okay, don’t worry. went for a sad ending. thanks for requesting bud
> 
> warning for mentioned abuse/bullying.

Nothing stays as it is: rivers dry up, forests turn to deserts and sunny mornings become cloudy afternoons. Same as how seasons come and then fade, moments become memories just as well.

In hindsight, this was something [Y/N] knew he should have considered. Perhaps it would have hurt less had he prepared himself for the inevatible before; but no, now he had blades between his ribs and thorns behind his eyelids, stones that clogged his throat and wasps buzzing in his skull.

Jaehyun had been a part of his life from the age of six and such a fact played a role in [Y/N] being lulled into a false sense of security that the boy would thus be a constant regardless of what were to happen. They'd spend days under the sun and huddled under a shared umbrella when it rained. They'd copy homework off each other and pass notes during class. They'd snuck out of home for the first time together and would stay out late on park benches many following nights, Jaehyun's head on [Y/N]'s lap as they'd laugh or point at the stars, ignoring the world around them that seemingly cared very little.

It was during one of those so-called adventures that [Y/N] felt something plant itself within his chest, and he'd looked to the boy dozing off on his legs, wondering what it could mean.

Some part of [Y/N] must have come to believe that by him always being around Jaehyun, by him always protecting him, Jaehyun would always need him.

When a child, the boy tended to have tear tracks along his apple cheeks often, eyes puffy from crying himself to sleep and bruises discolouring his delicate skin in odd places. He'd have cuts and grazes, and he tended to runaway from his house to the only place of peace that he knew: [Y/N]'s arms. Jaehyun would mumble into his chest about what had happened － as per usual － the constant shouting between his parents, the throwing of glasses and the punches given, the bellowing rage that shook him to his core and that would leave him terrified of every loud sound － and [Y/N] would frown as he'd hold him close, the two kids sitting on the former's bed, not knowing what to do or how to make things better.

Numerous times Jaehyun would sleep over at [Y/N]'s home, so much so that he'd quite nearly become part of the family and [Y/N] couldn't really imagine not seeing his cute, sleep-ridden self early in the morning every day.

Fond thoughts and lingering looks had become typical of [Y/N] when it came to Jaehyun. He'd understood what they meant he was feeling, but he didn't think he'd ever put any of it into words.

Over time Jaehyun's parents settled into a state of unofficial separation and things were calm, but such a period couldn't last and [Y/N] found himself having to watch over the brunet again very soon.

Jaehyun was bullied throughout his later years of primary and all of middle school, physically and verbally, to the point that [Y/N] often got into fights to protect him, bloody nosed and black-eyed, going home with tousled hair and a stained uniform to be scolded by whoever was there to witness his appearance.

[Y/N] never regretted it though. The idea of seeing Jaehyun in pain hurt more than a couple knocks and kicks, he was quite certain of that, and even when the boy himself would beg for him to just let the bullies have their way, [Y/N] would not back down.

The older they both grew, the more [Y/N] would look at the brunet longingly, set his sight on his lips the moment they'd curl into a smile, hone his hearing solely on his laughter and his silly comments when they'd watch films in his living room, sitting so tantalizingly close to one another that [Y/N] often thought of simply taking hold of the boy's hand and not letting go.

Highschool, however, was the beginning of their end, and [Y/N] found himself incapable of stopping it.

With a new school and primarily new students, Jaehyun fought to turn his life around, attempted making friends and putting hismelf out into the social circles that formed within the student body.

For the first year, [Y/N] happily watched from his separate class as Jaehyun began to blend into the world around him, smiled at people other than him, relieved to see that the boy no longer struggled as much and that others treated him well.

They'd still hang out and go to the town's playground late at night, stand on the swings and rant about things on their minds. They'd gotten drunk one of those nights, the alcohol a fresh taste to both their tongues, and though neither spoke it aloud, the drink wasn't much of a hit flavour-wise. Nonetheless they'd finished the cans and chuckled, staggered along a park's paths until they'd both dropped down onto the pink and white bricks, backs slumping against the painted railing that encircled the small pond they'd reached.

It was the last moment [Y/N] could vividly remember hearing Jaehyun's breaths, feeling the warmth his body radiated by his side, gazing at his profile dimly illuminated by the orange-toned lights that stood amongst the neatly kept trees, as the boy tilted his head upwards and smiled at the night sky.

"I'm happy," Jaehyun had murmured, and something contorted within [Y/N], pushed at the back of his teeth, because though hearing those words was all he ever wanted, a looming sensation of change trickled along his spine, threading fear between his every joint.

"I'm happy too," And whether it was a lie or not, he wasn't sure, but it was the last time they'd sat together and the last time [Y/N] got to see the boy's flushed skin kissed by moonlight.

By the third year of highschool their friendship had diminished to awkward smiles in the halls and waves when walking past one another. Jaehyun had found his place with a group of people who cared for him, and [Y/N] had lost his.

He'd spent nights awake and 3A.M's fighting back tears he'd eventually drowned into his pillow, scrolling through their last chat messages and asking what he'd done wrong, if he should have pushed harder for their friendship to go on, if he should have confessed about having wanted more than what they once had.

But Jaehyun was happy now, it was him who wasn't.

All those years, [Y/N] had been certain that Jaehyun needed him as much as he did, but he was wrong. [Y/N] came to understand that whilst he'd never forget the honey-skinned boy once blemished by the world, their time together had already become nothing more than a memory.


	13. you and Johnny get into a fight, and even if Taeil (and an anxious Jungwoo) are ready to break it up, the two of you manage to resolve things alone ; angst (happy end.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: heya! can i request a fic where johnny and his s/o get into a really big fight? ty :D
> 
> Note: it turned out kinda cringe ngl. not sure if this is what you wanted but i tried. sorry for the wait and thanks for requesting!

It had never happened before; at least, not that Taeil was aware of, yet yells of frustration and anger were dribbling out into the hallway of their dorm's floor that night, when most members were out or taking time to themselves, the timid lighting and otherwise cloak of silence inside turning the environment eerie.

"What's － Should we see what's going on?" Jungwoo's ginger suggestion pulled Taeil's head back onto his shoulders, his mind having floated off down a stream of concern, which only doubled when he saw the fright burrowing itself into the younger's eyes. The pair themselves had just returned from a quick walk through the city streets － crumbs of the small packet of crisps Taeil had bought Jungwoo still dotting the blond's plush lips － and found that upon entering the dorm, a fight had broken out in one of the rooms.

The voice currently shouting was distinctly Youngho's, even if entangled with that of his partner, [Y/N], but both of their words were lost to the walls and shut doors.

Taeil nodded after a beat, deciding it was best to intervene in case things got out of hand and to put Jungwoo at ease. Hearing Youngho speaking with such a tone was not an everyday thing to witness, and when such occurrences showed themselves, it was best to avoid him altogether, really.

"C'mon, let's go keep things under control, Woo."

Obediently, Jungwoo followed as Taeil tugged him along by the hand, deeper into the hall and up to the dorm's door, where the yelling was louder and his heart began to thud harder, strong enough that each twitch of the muscle reverberated in his ears.

He gave Jungwoo's hand a light squeeze and then opened the door, stepping in after having popped his head through the gap for a quick look around.

" － never call, never text! I only know where you are and if you're okay from news sites and your posts online! D'you think that's fucking normal?"

[Y/N]'s voice had cracked at the end, but whether if it was due to emotion or exhaustion Taeil couldn't tell.

"What do you expect? I'm busy, [Y/N]! I told you right at the beginning that as an idol my schedule is stacked! Sorry if I can't update you everytime I take a damn piss!"

Jungwoo shuffled behind Taeil, reminding the latter － whose features had thwarted in thought － that he was present, and Taeil straightened his posture, attempted to eliminate his apparent worry from his expression.

"You don't have time to text me a simple 'Hey'? Really? How dumb do you think I am?"

There was a thud, maybe the drag of a chair, and Taeil contemplated them finally going over to the scene of the fight: the kitchen.

"You don't message me that much either!"

"Because I thought you were fucking sick of me! Everytime we chat it feels like I'm talking to a wall! Of course I'm going to try and give you your space!"

A grunt was heard, disregarding and distrustful.

"Yeah, right."

There came a silence, one that brought the two who had begun to feel like intruders to stand stock still, breath caught in their lungs and ears honing in on every minimal sound. Taeil's heart beat roughly against his ribs, his mind reeling with possible modes of action yet his body somehow refusing each one. Jungwoo squirmed, still loitering at the doorway and clutching the older's hand, peering over his shoulder in case any managers were overhearing what was going on.

Suddenly a scoff cut through the fog of silence, and Taeil stiffened.

"You're a real dick sometimes, you know that? And yet I love you. I love you so much and you go ahead and treat me like shit."

Taeil presumed there was a pause of apprehension on Youngho's part, topped with the quickly dissipating anger that left nothing but the bitterness of regret on their tongues and acid behind their eyes, because all he could say, in a tone that conveyed sadness, was, "[Y/N], I . . ."

Taeil took a few more steps into the room, urging Jungwoo to follow, not to eavesdrop but to possibly help repair the damage that had seemingly been done.

"I love you, Youngho, I do, and I know you work hard and are busy often － I respect that, I understand it, and I don't want to put you under any extra strain, but I make sacrifices and put in an effort too. I just － All I ask for is a call. A single damn call so I can hear your voice and know that you're okay. Nothing more than five minutes, two even. Just － I want to feel like we really are in a relationship. I want to know when you're tired so I can tell you to take a break, I want to know when you're sad so I can try make you feel better, I want to know when you're happy so I can feel that happiness with you."

"I'm . . ." Youngho sighed, there was ruffling and pattering of slippers on the tiled floor, and his following words were muffled in an embrace, "I'm sorry. I know it's hard on you. I shouldn't have said that." The sound of a kiss, "Really, honey, I'm sorry."

Tones had softened and all that was left was a deafening silence and open wounds.

"It's fine," [Y/N] replied, words heavy, "I shouldn't have stopped messaging you and got so upset in the first place."

Jungwoo glanced down at Taeil then, relief already washing over his boyish face that had paled with worry, and Taeil offered an encouraging smile, giving a couple rubs with his thumb on the top of the younger's hand.

"Sometimes I just find it hard to message people," Youngho started in confession, voice just barely a murmur, "even the people I love. It's － It's hard. I can't bring myself to do it, I give up before I can open the chat. I don't know why. I . . . I miss you so much. I never wanted you to think otherwise."

"It's alright, I'll just keep that in mind. I'll still text you though. You can take your time with answering."

"I'll call you when I can, so your voice can be the last thing I hear before I sleep."

[Y/N]'s chuckle finally completed the renewal of the air between them, blending with that of Youngho, both evidently drained but content.

"Damn sap," [Y/N] joked, and then paused, "I love you, baby."

One could practically hear the fond smile in Youngho's voice as he replied with no doubt in his mind, "I love you too."

And Taeil decided it was time to make an appearance, relieved at the fact that it wasn't because he had to physically seperate them but more to ensure the water had fully passed beneath the bridge. Nudging his head in direction to the kitchen as a warning to Jungwoo, he walked ahead with the younger in tow, until they'd gone past the diversionary wall, into the kitchenette, to find Youngho with his face buried in [Y/N]'s neck and the latter with his hands on the idol's lower back.

Taeil's mouth stretched into a happy curl.

"Hey, everything alright?"

Startling, Youngho snapped his head up and stood as straight as a board, scrambling to be abreast his boyfriend and facing the new duo with a growing look of embarrassment.

"Uh," He began, peering at [Y/N] from the corner of his eyes prior to speaking, "Yeah, everything's fine. You . . . You heard all that?"

"I think the whole floor did, sorry."

Youngho seemed to shrink in on himself even more, chin fusing with his chest, and [Y/N] offered soothing rubs to his back before gliding his hand lower to take hold of the other's own, folding their fingers together.

"We sorted it out, Taeil," [Y/N] spoke for his partner, giving a light swing of their conjoined hands, "Sorry for bothering the both of you."

Taeil was quick to dismiss the statement, wrist popping as he flapped the words away, "Really, it's fine. We just wanted to make sure things weren't out of hand," He gave a playful nudge of his shoulder to the tall male adjacent to him, "Woo was getting worried, right?"

Somewhat put on the spot, Jungwoo's ears dusted pink and he gave a bashful chuckle as he rubbed at his elbow, gaze dipping to the floor.

"A bit, I guess," He mumbled, prior to meeting the other's eyes again, "but I'm glad you're okay."

Youngho must have slipped back into himself as his demeanour changed to one of ease, his hand relinquishing its hold on his boyfriend's so that he could walk towards his younger group mate and affectionately pet his hair.

"Thanks, Woo," He blinked, and then a snort escaped him, "Someone had a cheat before dinner."

Slithering his arms around Youngho's waist from behind, [Y/N] set his chin upon the crook of the former's neck and glanced over Jungwoo, noting the remenants of his snack showing almost proudly on his lips.

"Let me guess," [Y/N] laughed, then turning his attention to Taeil who had the expression of one caught red-handed, "you caved."

Unsurprisingly, Jungwoo's defence was immediate, speaking animatedly on behalf of his friend, giving some spiel of how he'd been starving, in desperate need of food and how kind and giving Taeil had been to spend money on him － needless to say, Taeil had turned a cherry red and the two boyfriends witnessing the scene couldn't help but laugh.

Youngho subconciously patted the hands of his partner that were comfortingly rubbing at his belly, the trace of anger by then fully having left his weary voice as he spoke, "Do you still have space for dinner though?"

Jungwoo's eyes rounded, "Always!"

And the three of them laughed, the couple setting out on cooking a simple meal for the members who'd be coming back soon whilst Taeil cleaned up and Jungwoo half-heartedly did the same, more focused on bounding and clinging from one person to another.

"They're happy now, right?" The youngest eventually whispered to Taeil, as they witnessed the couple steal sneaky kisses and playfully shove each other before the stove.

Taeil hummed, refocusing on aligning the plates for their dinner on the table.

"Yeah, they're happy."


	14. art major renjun finds himself dissatisfied with his entry piece for a local competition; luckily, you’re there to help him feel better ; fluff/a.u.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Nerd glasses renjun majoring in fine art 😂 fall in love with business (i don't know about this, i just randomly write it) major male reader who praise his painting when renjun feeling insecure about his own art for competition or maybe exhibition 🤔
> 
> Note: the idea was a good one, the execution on my part is lacking lol sorry about that bud. thanks for requesting!

Hours poured into the piece, precision and refined care in each stroke of his brushes, the meticulous mixing and blending of colours, his lungs inhaling the scent of oil and solvent until his insides burnt; and yet, Renjun was trepidant at the concept of entering his work in the city's art competition.

He'd fixated what he'd created, scrutinised it and adjusted it so many times that he could no longer find anything specifically wrong with it, he merely didn't believe it was good enough.

Renjun could feel one of his breakdowns creeping up on him the longer he sat on his stool before the coloured canvas.

He shakily inhaled, fingers lifting the hefty, round-framed glasses from his nose to pinch at its bridge, specifically his tear ducts, because it would be a nightmare if he began crying out of frustration in front of the other three competitors in his course that had decided to also stay behind and touch-up their works the week leading up to the event. He squeezed his eyes shut tighter, shoulders slouching and breaths desperately trying to steady themselves.

"Keep it together, you idiot."

A warm touch grazed over his spine and across his shoulders, another gently ruffling at his hair.

"Yeah, keep it together baby, you've done an amazing job."

The words could be of none other than [Y/N], his boyfriend from the business course whom he met just a year ago, and fell in love with briefly after, and Renjun all but melted into the comfort the other naturally radiated, leaning into his torso's side and inhaling the clothing freshener's perfume that still clung to his hoodie.

"[Y/N]," Was all Renjun said, fingers going to clasp at the loose material of his partner's top, and [Y/N] looked down at him in increasing concern. He knew Renjun took exams and competitions seriously, but he didn't expect the other to crumble so greatly under the pressure of one.

He sighed, endeared, lifting his palm and repeatedly petting Renjun's head whilst giving a deft sweep of the room with his eyes to see that the rest of the students were enraptured by their own work, headphones and earpieces alike most probably playing music into their ears. _That's better_ , he couldn't help but think at the knowledge, aware that Renjun was in need of someone encouraging him and would rather not have anyone eavesdropping.

Turning his attention back onto his boyfriend whose frame still occasionally quivered and clung to him in need, [Y/N] dipped lower and set a delicate kiss to Renjun's head, twirling his fingers between the hazel strands that draped over it.

"What's wrong, hm?"

Renjun sniffled, no tears having left him even though his eyes were lined with crystal beads, and he rubbed at his nose with the base of his palm prior to accusingly nudging his head in direction of his painting that depicted his interpretation of the competition's theme: dreams and the subconscious.

"The stupid thing looks like shit and I don't have the time to make a new one," He grumbled defeatedly, scowling at his work.

If he'd put in more effort, more thought, planned out the colours and the angles better － If he were just a decent artist in general, he wouldn't be having to look at his work and feel disappointment fester with him until it tainted his every breath.

"Junie," Came the soft call overhead, jarring the male out of his thoughts. He knew what typically followed that mellow tone and hurriedly burrowed into [Y/N]'s chest, certain he was incapable of meeting his eyes in that moment. A light touch cupped the base of his neck, rubbed at the shorter bristles at the start of his hair, and a palm traced along his back, holding the smaller close, "you shouldn't let your insecurity and nervousness blind you. You're so dedicated and talented; the painting looks as if it were done by a pro. Really, you've got nothing to worry about."

Renjun stuttered an inhale.

"I don't like it though," He gingerly murmured, "I definitely won't win."

Contemplating his response, [Y/N] mildly frowned, truly analysing his distraught boyfriend's work to see what he could be possibly missing that was so evidently bad. His search was fruitless.

"Bun, what don't you like about it? The imagery is strong, the palette is pretty and the details are prominent and neat. I may know nothing technical about art, but you always say that art is what you feel and see, right? Well your work makes me feel uneasy and dazed, sorta like I'm drowning in nothingness. It's like that moment in between you falling into or out of a dream. It strikes me," [Y/N] paused, gently urged Renjun's face away from his hoodie and encased his slightly dampened cheeks in his warm hands, holding the brunet's head up and looking at him.

"Listen Junie, you're truly amazing and you should never doubt that. Your hand can do things mine can't and your mind can imagine things mine full of numbers and crap can't either. You're special and wonderful, and even if you don't win that competition － hell, even if you come in last place － which you won't, by the way － nothing will ever change the fact that you're an artist, a great one at that, and every thing you create has its own beauty, regardless of whether you see it or not, alright?"

Seconds ticked by but [Y/N] scarcely processed them until Renjun's delicate skin, speckled with purples and a miniscule smudge of blue at his chin, was dyed by a spillage of red that reached the tips of his ears.

"Thank you, [N/N], I mean it," Renjun eventually spoke, a genuine smile tugging at the edges of his previously taut lips.

Then flooded with relief, [Y/N] reciprocated the smile and gave a tender kiss to the tip of his boyfriend's nose, the latter happily shutting his eyes only to flutter them open and lock sights with the taller again.

"I'm just being honest baby," He whispered, grinning, "Have more confidence, okay?"

Renjun nodded, timidly looking away and adjusting the frame of his glasses from where they'd slipped, an action [Y/N] always found inexplicably cute.

Rubbing at his partner's right ear, he spoke, "I say you pack up for the day and take the break you deserve. Let's stop by the market and get some good stuff to eat during our movie night later on. Sounds good?"

Renjun chuckled, slipping fingers behind his lenses to wipe away any remenants of tears before saying, "Sounds great."


	15. now that his hair’s long enough, Johnny asks you to plait it for him as he curls up against you ; fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Can you write a fic where Johnny asks reader to plait his long hair? Reader doesn't know how so he watches videos to learn. Johnny likes to feel small so he curls uo against reader until he's ready. Thank you!
> 
> note: legit i made a post on main talking about johnny with plaits lol great minds think alike (and fools never differ 👀) thanks for requesting!

It was a lazy day, the kind that drifts along slowly like a hollow log along a stream, the kind that's warm and quiet, a break from whatever tumultuous days came before it, and Youngho was laying on the couch, long, blond hair flowing from his head like liquid gold, unfurling across the armrest he had been resting against.

Stepping into the room with a bottle of chilled beer in one hand and the remains of a slice of toast in the other, [Y/N] noted the intense look of interest stitched across his boyfriend's face, eyes honed in on whatever was on the phone he held over him.

"Whatchya looking at?" He asked as he flopped down onto a sofa cushion from which Youngho had automatically lifted his legs, making space for the former.

The answer came with a delay, seeing as how Youngho had to squirm and wriggle himself into an upright position, absentmindedly tucking a strand of hair behind his ear before mumbling, "Let me show you, hold on," his thumb hurriedly scrolling and tapping until the phone was directed towards [Y/N].

[Y/N] saw the way Youngho's cheeks were a bit rosy, his eyes glimmering with a bubbling eagerness, and then he focused on the screen and blinked in surprise, head tilting and a smile playing across his mouth.

"What? You want to plait your hair?"

He spoke fondly, enough that Youngho didn't appear embarrassed at all when he fervently nodded, even when adding, "Well, I was hoping you could."

"Ah," [Y/N]'s eyes trailed over the tousled locks of his boyfriend as he took a swig of his drink, subsequently finishing off the last bit of his toast and leaning back against the couch after dusting his hand on his pajama bottoms, "You would look really pretty with them, I guess."

It was quiet, his mind's eye envisioning the other male with sweet plaits in the hair that framed his face and kissed his neck, as they held one another's gazes. Youngho's breath caught in his throat the moment [Y/N]'s hand slowly lifted closer towards him, fingertips grazing across his right cheekbone prior to trailing carefully into the idol's hair, rubbing the soft strands between them.

Youngho's shoulders eased, his chin dipping and head leaning into the tender touch of his lover, something that eased the latter out of his reverie. [Y/N]'s sight snapped back to Youngho's face, eyes lidded and somehow glowing in the early afternoon light that seeped into the room. His hold around the beer bottle fastened.

"I don't know how to plait hair, but I can learn for you," He said in a low voice, and the smile that bloomed on Youngho's face made his stomach flip.

"Really?"

He nodded, took a final gulp from his drink before setting it down on the coffee table near to the sofa and clasping his hands between his spread knees.

Youngho radiated a sudden jittery excitement, sputtering something about finding a video tutorial for them to watch together to learn the basics, and [Y/N] was utterly endeared by the sight of how such a mundane thing made his famous boyfriend so happy.

"Oh, I think I found a good one," Youngho spoke up a minute later, eyebrows furrowed as he skimmed through the comments for a moment before pressing his side against that of [Y/N] so that both of them could watch the screen.

It was a woman speaking, wearing a well-practiced smile and filming in a well-light room as she explained every step in a simple and clear manner whilst displaying a close-up example on a seated model's hair. [Y/N] scrutinised the video, committing each detail and movement to memory prior to giving a final bob of his head.

"Seems easy enough."

Youngho glanced at him from the peripherals of his vision, dubious.

"You think so? I got a bit lost when she started flipping them over together."

There was a pause, then [Y/N] gave a shrug.

"Okay wait, let me give it a quick try before doing it properly."

And Youngho quickly straightened his back and faced ahead, making sure to sit as still as possible whilst [Y/N] took a thin lock of hair from beside his cheekbone and seperated it from the rest, following the action by dividing it in three and mentally repeating the directions the woman had given them.

If he weren't so focused on making the thin plait look like a decent first try, he would have chuckled at the absolute seriousness on Youngho's features, his fingers fidgeting with an eagerness to see the final result.

[Y/N] took his hands away and looked at the practice plait, eyes squinted as he analysed it, curving his lips as he deemed it decent.

"How'd it come?" Youngho asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Uh, it looks like a plait?"

The idol snorted, rolling his eyes in a playful manner as he replied with a sharp, "I should hope so," and exited the Youtube on his phone to instead open the front camera of it.

"Hey, what else am I supposed to say?" [Y/N] went on, laughing, "It does look like one."

"It actually came good!"

Youngho had cut in with an instant happiness, twirling the opening plait between his fingers as he studied it on his phonescreen. Even if he didn't want to admit it, [Y/N] was relieved that his boyfriend was satisfied with his try and gave a proud smile, watching as Youngho lowered the device to instead study the tiny plait directly.

"Ah, alright, I see how you did it," He murmured as his fingers began to take it apart.

Feeling confident and feeding off of the excitement Youngho was unabashedly presenting, [Y/N] leaned over, helping with undoing his work as he went to speak.

"Should I do it properly now?" He gently shook the remaining part of the plait open with his fingers, "Maybe we can try the style she did: two small ones on the side going into that bigger one at the back."

Youngho hummed, a saturated pink on his cheeks and ears at the feeling of [Y/N] playing with his hair and his will to help make it look nice.

"That would be cool, though it looks hard . . ."

[Y/N] flapped the concern away with a noncahalant hand.

"Nah, even if I do make a mess you'd look pretty, baby," He assured, unaware of the way he'd made his boyfriend's heart skip a beat, "Besides, it's just the two of us here."

Youngho was flustered but did his best to hide it, shifting on the couch so that his back was facing [Y/N]'s torso, the latter having also turned and slipped his extended left leg between his partner and the couch's back, and the right folded down to the floor. The idol sighed as [Y/N] began to fiddle with his hair, trying to estimate the same height and amount for the side plaits before getting to work.

The silence of the apartment enveloped them again as the heat of their bodies mixed and burned beneath their skin. Youngho relished in the tranquillity of it all, the buzz of a motorbike in the street below, the sound of footsteps from the residents in the floor above, the repetitive and constant breaths of his partner that tickled at his neck through his hair.

Wanting to be impossibly closer to [Y/N], Youngho patted the male's knees and urged his legs to bend and bracket him on both sides, the other understanding and doing just so, only to fondly watch as Youngho hooked an arm around each calf and then locked his hands, encaging himself in his boyfriend's limbs. Youngho brought his own knees up and beneath his chin, resting the weight of his head on them as [Y/N] wordlessly handed him the two done side plaits to hold whilst he divided the main chunk of hair to complete the hairstyle.

[Y/N] had understood early on in their relationship that Youngho loved to feel small and pampered, somehow protected and safe, despite his height and broad frame. It was sickeningly sweet to see, Youngho in his oversized, fuzzy sweater and blue pajama trousers, dazed and tranquil, curled in on himself and burrowed into the nest he'd made for himself between [Y/N]'s legs and against his torso. [Y/N] was a bit uncomfortable, his hips beginning to ache, but he wasn't going to voice such a thing and make the other move.

Having worked the two plaits into the bigger, singular one, he came to find it was a bit harder than imagined, but he supposed it looked passable once he'd completed it and adjusted the bumps which had formed.

"Baby, d'you have a band?"

He'd spoken quietly, exhale tickling at Youngho's right ear, somewhat afraid to shatter whatever idyllic environment they'd created by startling his boyfriend. Youngho hummed, slipped off a thin band from around his wrist and handing it over his shoulder to [Y/N]'s awaiting palm.

Figuring out how to tie it, [Y/N] finally fastened the hair tie around the short plait's end and leaned back, giving his work a once over prior to announcing its completion.

"I think it's done."

Youngho seemed to liven at the statement, a hand reaching back to flutter over the curves of his styled hair before he grinned, dropping his legs to sit and turn to face his boyfriend.

"Thanks, [N/N]! How do I look?"

The man had a few loose strands that hung in waves at the sides of his face and a couple loose hairs coming from the smaller plaits, but nothing was too pulled or tight, his locks sitting woven together along his head in a way that let his face, so bright and glowing, to truly be put on full display.

[Y/N] smiled.

"Like a prince."


	16. Jaehyun was sure he’d dislike you after all the scandals you’d been involved in, but things change after you’re set to collaborate on a song together ; a.u.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Can you do a Jaehyun x Idol reader where Jaehyun has to collaborate with an artist he doesnt like because of scandals but Jaehyun sees the scandals are false and develops feelings for the reader.
> 
> note: this is a mess, sorry. thanks for requesting
> 
> p.s. if yall prefer me not writing this much, please tell me. maybe i could set a limit for how long i make them? however you prefer honestly

"Why _him_ of all people?"

He sounded rude, a discontent grimace on his handsome features, but Jaehyun truly couldn't hide the sour taste that overwhelmed him at being told the news. The producer seated across from the two watched from his peripheral vision in vague intrigue whilst the manager closer to the idol himself gave a dejected sigh, thick arms crossed over his chest as he rested against the soundboard.

"His group is set for a comeback a little more than a couple months from now and it can be a chance for you to showcase your skills; everyone wins."

"Sorry, but isn't he the one with all those scandals?" Jaehyun was at the edge of his seat, brows furrowed, gaze baffled, because surely his company recognised the fact that it would be bad publicity to collaborate with someone whose name was shrouded in negativity, "I don't see how it's _'a win'_ for anyone other than him and his group."

Clearly growing tired of Jaehyun's unrelenting hostility － they had been discussing the decision for a while and the idol was unwavering － the manager huffed, pinched the bridge of his nose and blinked up at the dark ceiling before meeting the younger's eyes, aggravated. Jaehyun had never been so unwilling to do anything before, nor had he ever put up such a fight, typically preferring to be well-mannered and talk things out. This side of the idol was one the manager couldn't help but dislike, if not even be baffled by.

"Jae, you know how the business is, half the scandals reported are either exaggerations or out of context; besides, this will only be business related, no personal connections needed. You'll meet for a while, record and perform and that's it. You don't have to like him, just be nice enough that you yourself don't get caught up in some bad press, alright?"

The tone used was stern, leaving not an inch of leeway for further argumentation, and Jaehyun recognised this with a surrendering sigh.

"Alright, I'll do it."

That same conversation played through his head and in his mind's eye for days and nights, with him thinking up new ways of how he could have counteracted the decision and contrastingly how he could have not caused such a fuss. Admittedly, he was a bit unnerved by the situation, so much so that the NCT members had noticed for the most part, and whilst only some dared to bring it up in conversation, most preferred talking about anything else.

The two weeks leading up to his first scheduled meeting with the other idol, Jaehyun spent more time than he'd like to admit thinking about him, searching his name on the internet and on every private social media account he had. [L/N] [Y/N], the amount of posts and news articles Jaehyun had scrolled through about that man was embarrassing and at that point he couldn't tell if he was fixated on simply disliking the other or on doing his _'research'._

The top news articles exposed [Y/N] as rude and cold towards staff, for being stand-offish and refusing to socialise with most people he was to work with. Others posted pictures of him being close with women, hanging out with a number of female idols and getting along well with them, claiming him to be a player and sleazy.

The more Jaehyun read, the more his scowl deepened and his frustration festered; and yet, amidst the hundreds of hate posts by antis, were thousands of loving and supportive messages from fans, posting pictures and fancams of the idol and weekly working on clearing out negative tags correlated to [Y/N]'s name. 

An issue Jaehyun had, probably his only one in that particular sector, was that every video snippet and each photo of [Y/N] made something churn in his stomach － and not with the nauseating irritation he felt whilst reading up on the other idol. No, it was a certain doubt, unease, because even if [Y/N] didn't smile much, he had an aura of kindness to him, a sweetness in his eyes, and Jaehyun wasn't sure if he was being brainwashed by the adoring spiel his fans went on with or if the harsh light of his phone in the darkness of his room that night was messing with his sight, but he was sure it was there. Truly, Jaehyun couldn't imagine [Y/N] being anything that the press accused him of, but a cautious part of his brain was adamant on telling him not to judge a book by its cover.

And so he didn't, he began to formulate his own judgement the instant he stepped into the sound studio and shook hands with [Y/N] who hardly met his analytical stare.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jung Jaehyun," He greeted with a practiced politeness, "Let's get along well."

[Y/N] was stiff, chilled hand hardly grasping onto Jaehyun's own as he gave a measly dip of his head, eyes flickering for one brief instance to those of the brunet prior to fixating the wall, "[L/N] [Y/N]."

The mist of awkwardness was so suffocating that Jaehyun's infallible smile faltered, his palm apprehensively slipping away to tap at his hide as he watched [Y/N] simply turn and return to his swivel chair between a single desk and the soundboard.

Jaehyun was left standing.

Perhaps the articles were right and he'd been foolish to hope for anything better. He sighed. He just had to pull through a few meetings and practices with the guy and he'd be free of him, no longer －

A finger, just barely extended and silent as it swept through the air, cut through his train of thought and guided his befuddled vision to an empty chair he hadn't taken notice of, on the other side of the room. He glanced back at [Y/N], the latter's head still down as though Jaehyun didn't exist, until a handful of syllables spilt past his taut lips.

"Your chair's there," He informed, monotonous, "Come join me."

It took a moment for Jaehyun to blink himself into awareness, but he was quick to do as told, even if he was slightly upset by the cold treatment.

Upon seating himself beside [Y/N] at his small desk, he came to smell the scent of lingering cologne and dollar store shampoo, a fact that had him arching a brow that only rose further as his gaze landed on the notebook in which the idol was jotting down something.

Jaehyun strained a smile; he was doing his best.

"What's that?"

Eyes peered at him from their peripherals, Jaehyun could see them as they looked away in a hurry, and then came a low hum.

"Our song."

Jaehyun wasn't sure how hearing those two words made him feel.

"I've listened to your group's tracks and taken notes on your vocal tone and range. Did the same with mine. Used that to help figure out who got what lines and stuff," A pause, something short-circuiting within Jaehyun's skull when [Y/N]'s stare suddenly locked with his, and a tentative smile was on his lips, "Want to look them over?"

The brunet was distracted.

"You're a songwriter?"

"And composer."

Jaehyun could all but blink dumbly, astounded by the information and the fact that he never came across it even once amongst all the news pages he opened and scoured.

"That's impressive."

He hadn't meant to let the words do anything more than sit at the back of his mind, but his tongue moved faster than thought and the statement had been vocalised, tone of awe and everything, much to his chagrin. He didn't want to inflate [Y/N]'s ego, so he was reluctant to witness what the latter's reaction would be to the compliment, but when [Y/N]'s ears turned the colour of dusk skies and his eyes averted to the pen he twiddled between his fingers, Jaehyun quite immediately found himself baffled and at a loss.

_[Y/N] wasn't supposed to react like that._

That very phrase was something Jaehyun found relaying in his head a lot, throughout the night after their first meeting, when he lay on his single bed, sleep refusing to welcome him into its arms and instead forcing him to think about, well, [Y/N], and the majority of the time they'd spend together.

Jaehyun was pretty sure he'd never thought of another person so much before, and it was with a bitter aftertaste that he realised that this would be a recurring situation.

It was something he was studious about, [Y/N]'s mannerisms and behaviour, the way he reacted to certain things, how he'd start their session with tense shoulders and clipped replies only to arrive to their final hour with a constant faint smile and a rhythm to his speech.

Jaehyun came to decide that he liked third-hour [Y/N] a lot more than first-hour [Y/N]. Nonetheless, there was then a dam of confusion and questions bursting within Jaehyun's mind, as he found himself rethinking and putting under scrutiny every so-called scandal and adjectives connected to the fellow idol he had come to accept as fact.

The more he got to know [Y/N], the more he began to comprehend the male's timid and silent nature, his communication done more through action and expression rather than vocal niceties and fake praise, something Jaehyun was far too used to.

[Y/N] was authentic, warm, intriguing in his own way. He managed to make Jaehyun laugh regardless of how scarcely he spoke, because he somehow always had a witty or sharp comment to make on things at just the right time.

It was during their fifth practice that Jaehyun first truly took note of the fact that once [Y/N] smiled in the studio's dim lighting, he couldn't look away, and that the moment he'd open his mouth to sing a verse as example of the melody he had in mind and his voice would resound around them, Jaehyun's ears would strain to pick up every detail, his brain buzzing in a chaotic white noise as though a hornet's nest had been disturbed within it.

On second thought, it might as well have, because Jaehyun had grown to become a jittery mess whenever [Y/N] got closer to him, leaving the brunet solely the ability to bashfully reply to things and gingerly drop in some compliments or jokes.

The irony of the situation was laughable.

Whilst [Y/N] loosened up around him, speaking and fooling around more, meeting their gazes and allowing their elbows to brush, Jaehyun had turned into a flushing disaster whose heart would pound pathetically at the mere idea of meeting with the other.

Jaehyun couldn't believe how wrong he'd been about the idol, looking upon the male with an entirely different set of lenses.

His jaw was cupped by his palm as he rested his weight onto it and against the desk littered with crumpled papers and sticky notes.

"[Y/N], can I be honest with you?"

Stilling, the addressed male gave a slight tilt of his head and a scant upturn of his lips, leaning back into his swivel chair.

"Go ahead," He airily replied, then creasing his brows together, "Have you changed your mind on something?"

Jaehyun blinked, swallowed, dropped his attention to the material of his jeans he was pinching between his index and thumb.

"You."

[Y/N] blinked, turned a bit more towards the other, their thighs rubbing.

"Me?"

The silence that had overcome them was deafening. Why was Jaehyun so nervous?

"I don't feel this way anymore, but initially － before we met － I wasn't keen on working with you."

Whether to his good luck or to his misfortune, he could see the instant all dots clicked together in [Y/N]'s head, a discontent understanding washing over his weary features.

"I've got a bad name, huh?"

The words left him with a laugh that made Jaehyun cringe, his nose wrinkling as he watched the other direct his focus to his phone, long ago set away on the table and now being swished around across the smooth top, occassionally knocking into the notebook's corners.

Jaehyun hurried to try better the situation, sitting straighter in his seat, eyes wide in earnest as they remained fixated on the singer.

"Maybe, but I swear, I regret being so easily influenced. I see you entirely different now."

Their sights met, something dangerously hot and stinging bubbled within Jaehyun's stomach, his heart screeching to a halt and his throat going dry.

"Really?"

The brunet gave a sharp cough, mentally shaking himself awake and trying to find the strength to not look away from the intensity of [Y/N]'s irises set on his. He failed, and his cheeks were aflame.

"You just take a while to warm up to people, yeah?" He tried forcing out, looking anywhere but at the idol merely centimetres apart from him, "That's fine. It's not fair people twist it around and put you in a bad light."

There was a tint of fondness and emotion warped into the colour of the eyes that gazed upon him, unless Jaehyun was imagining it, and the voice that spoke next was less acidic than before.

"It's nothing really, I don't care much."

Jaehyun frowned.

"Well, it bothers _me._ I wish people could see how nice you are."

A scoff paired with reddening ears, and [Y/N] was back to focusing on swishing his phone.

"Thanks."

Apprehensive, Jaehyun paused before continuing to speak, briefly questioning whether it would be rude to ask or not prior to him surrendering to his curiousity and tentatively peering towards the other.

"Uh, I was wondering though," [Y/N]'s head was back to him in an infinitesmal moment, "You don't have to answer, but all those photos of you with women . . ."

Jaehyun's tongue gave a quick sweep over his bottom lip and his eyes noted that [Y/N]'s own followed the action, a fact that made him timidly move his hand from his jaw to his chin, fingers then caging his mouth.

"Do you date a lot?" He sounded jealous, "Are you seeing someone?"

Again, [Y/N] didn't react as he anticipated.

The idol cocked his head to the side as a bemused grin spread across his face.

"Wait, you don't know?"

". . . Huh?"

[Y/N] let out a breath of disbelief, a somewhat relieved expression blossoming on his features whilst Jaehyun looked on in confusion.

"I thought word would have spread by now, that it was part of the reason you didn't like me," He stopped as he suddenly pondered, "Maybe it's only the girls who know?"

"Know what?"

Sharply reciprocating Jaehyun's inquisitive stare, [Y/N] waited a beat before speaking.

"I'm gay," Was it a jostle of his insides that abruptly made a tickle occur within him or was he just so utterly － _elated_ by the revelation? Jaehyun wasn't sure he could fully accept the most plausible answer, "I hang around girls often because they tend to have less issues with me being into men."

Mind in chaos and a surge of excitement going through his every vein, Jaehyun could only sputter, "You're － You're gay."

[Y/N]'s position hardened, the muscles in his jaw tensing.

"Is it a problem for you?"

"Huh? What? No － No, not at all! I'm bisexual myself and there are a few others in my group who are queer too! I have no problem whatsoever! I'm bi and －" The flurry of panicked words he'd been spewing began to dwindle as he heard his own voice, grimacing at how pathetic he sounded and rapidly growing bashful, "yeah, uh, some are bi, gay . . . really, no problem."

Chuckling － which only made Jaehyun's blush stronger and more vibrant － [Y/N] gave a nod, subsequently reaching for his phone and unlocking it.

"You're cute," He idly commented, thumbs tapping away at his keyboard, and Jaehyun hoped to whatever higher entity that his sharp inhale and speeding heartbeat couldn't be heard by the other because he would much rather go die in a hole than embarrass himself further － even if [Y/N] somehow thought he was . . . cute?

He tried to pretend the last phrase had been unsaid and changed the topic.

"Are you allowed to tell me that you're gay though?"

[Y/N] didn't look away from his screen.

"I just did. Say a word to anyone else and you'll be getting mail from my label."

He shut the device off and threw a luminous grin Jaehyun's way.

"Let's get back to practice."

Jaehyun couldn't discern if it was because he suddenly thought he had a shot with the other or if he was just falling deeper in his infatuation, but he had begun to take mental notes of [Y/N]'s habits, his likes and dislikes, what annoyed him and what made him laugh; Jaehyun did his best to make him laugh. Not only did he adore the sound and fawn over the idol's smile, but he wanted to make the latter happy in whatever way he could, no matter how silly.

He began to bring [Y/N] his favourite drinks and snacks from the vending machine, offer him a fresh, spare towel he _coincidentally_ always had packed in his bag after their dance practice, ask the other to write little reminder notes regarding indications on their performance just so he can have scraps of him in his pockets.

Maybe Jaehyun was being a tad weird.

The award show special they were set to perform at was looming closer, and with it the end of their meetings. The brunet found himself dreading the days he would wake up and not have an excuse to see the other anymore, especially since they were under different labels. For anything other than business related － possibly having comebacks close to one another and crossing paths at music shows, sending awkward waves at each other during annual ceremonies － Jaehyun doubted they would meet at all.

The idea had left him with a frown perpetually glued to his features unless he was around [Y/N] － usually; because _usually_ he would be all smiles and laughter around the man, but that afternoon, it being their penultimate practice together, Jaehyun was more aloof and gloomy than ever before.

[Y/N] had noticed it, of course, Jaehyun's movements just marginally off-beat and his sighs frequent. A couple of hours in and they were both damp with sweat, skin glowing under the harsh, brilliant white lighting of the dance studio, and Jaehyun had yet to spot [Y/N]'s stealthy glances of concern.

The brunet was patting his forehead dry, [Y/N] was watching him over the bottom of his bottle as he gulped down its water, until he dipped his chin back low and set a cap over the plastic top, wiping his mouth with the base of his hand.

He cleared his throat, looking to the wall mirror.

"A while back you said you changed how you see me."

Jaehyun's eyes met his in their reflection, dazed and growing rounder as he processed the statement. [Y/N] continued, noncahalant.

"Well, how do you see me now?"

"I . . ."

He was in a tight spot, [Y/N] could tell from how his shoulders had risen and how his gaze was fluttering around the room, searching for any point of distraction.

"Jaehyun."

The brunet snapped back to the other, no longer looking at him through their reflection, but rather timidly blinking at him like a trapped lamb in a lion's den; _how sweet._

[Y/N] looked to him then, a curl to his lips that had Jaehyun shuffling on his feet, fingers knotting into his sweat towel hooked around his neck.

"I think you're much nicer than people can see," The brunet mumbled, trying to string words together in a way that didn't make his heart accelerate dangerously; he failed, again, "You're talented and hard-working, and put others first. You . . ."

Jaehyun's lashes shut and opened for him to find goosebumps rising along his skin at the abrupt close proximity of the other idol, not close enough that anybody would think something of it, but enough for Jaehyun to have issues breathing, see each hair sticking to [Y/N]'s forehead and the smoothness of his lean muscle beneath the simple white shirt that clung around his torso.

"How would you see me if －" [Y/N] took a step closer, a boa constrictor securing its prey. Jaehyun shuddered, cheeks rosy and ears the colour of magma, his feet subconsciously carrying him back, "I told you that I wanted to kiss you?"

His thighs clashed with the desk on which the speakers and player were set up, sharp edges painfully digging into the back of his flesh, and yet Jaehyun's hands gripped at the ends, his lower half rising partially onto the desk's free space as if it would set any more distance between him and [Y/N] － which he didn't really want, so why was he moving away in the first place? Probably because he hadn't expected such a loose confession, nevermind one at all, from the other and now, with his blood pumping viciously within his ears and this erupting happiness blending itself in with the initial shock, he didn't know what else to do.

"I － I would －" He bit at his lower lip, eyes flickering from the gap between their chests, to [Y/N]'s own dilating pupils and to his mouth. It wasn't of much help, but he continued to do so until words began to spark into existence within his skull, "I would see you as a potential boyfriend?"

[Y/N] let out a breath of amusement, it breezed hotly past Jaehyun's chin and neck. Could [Y/N] also feel him breathing against his skin? He felt himself squirm.

"And what would you think about me kissing you right now?"

"I think I would like it a lot."


	17. Kun is afraid of storms, but he knows that where there is a storm there is always you ; fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> synopsis: Kun is afraid of storms, but he knows that where there is a storm there is always you.
> 
> note: consider this as me concluding 2020 with a subpar 3a.m post but that i had to write because i l*ve qian kun. shoutout to that user who posted kun's bubble where he spoke of his fear of storms/heavy rain
> 
> warning: description of a panic attack (sort of)

It was mind numbing at first, just enough to have him on edge, bouncing his heel and stopping the movement as soon as he became aware of it. The sound of his pencil scratching against a page in his notebook functioned as a break from the residual hum of his keyboard's keys, but also allowed the sound of rain pattering against the streets below and the outside walls to grow louder.

It had been an hour already. It was like a constant chatter, then a clatter of heels until it morphed into the gallops of hundreds of raging horses, hooves rough and heavy and loud － so, so _loud_.

Kun's fingers slammed harder on the keys, eyes desperately straining on the monochrome scale of the instrument, his ears attempting to drown out all sound but let the music he was working on in.

He'd been devoting himself to late night work on a track he was quite certain would never see the light of day, probably to be stashed away with the majority of projects he'd put together, but he couldn't bear to leave something half done and had put hours into completing it, despite his lessening amount of sleep which made him more susceptible to overwhelming anxiety.

He shook himself from his fearful daze, soft weary eyes glaring at his hands that stubbornly quivered upon his keyboard, and let out a shout at an abrupt and imposing strike of thunder.

"No, please no," The plea tumbled from his lips before he could stop it. He tossed away his pencil, only vaguely hearing it rolling onto the carpet under his feet as his palms rushed to cup his ears, pressing over them in a feeble attempt of blocking out the noise of the growing storm.

Rocking back and forth in his chair, eyes squeezed shut, it had become quite impossible to ignore the rain that mercilessly plundered the earth and the thunder that incited a sharp cry and whimper from the idol, forcing the man to abandon his song to try appease himself instead.

"Stop it, stop, stop!" His words melted together as he tried to steady his breathing, fingers knotted and pulling at his hair, thoughts going a million miles a minute with wishing the storm away, berating hismelf for wasting time from work and for being afraid in the first place.

He felt pathetic and scared and － amidst the panic crossed his mind a name, a face and warm hands, hands that would protect him and hold him until －

"[Y/N]. . . [Y/N]!" The volume of his frantic calls rose, but he wasn't sure it could be heard from the dorm's living room, where he knew some of the WayV members still sat with his boyfriend despite it being past midnight.

Maybe if he shouted louder than the stupid rain, maybe if he could control his breathing －

The bedroom door swung open, yellow light from the hallway instantly flooding into the otherwise glum room, and Kun scarcely had the time to process the quick approach of the man towards him until he was pulled up on his feet, knees trembling like those of a new born calf under his weight, and torso subsequently encased in the safety of a strong embrace.

"[Y/N]."

A palm splayed across the centre of his back and another cupping the crown of his head; Kun shuddered a breath of relief as he inhaled the familiar scent of his boyfriend and felt his nerves somewhat subside from the comfort it made trickle over him.

"I'm here, I'm here baby," He felt himself be gently swayed to a slow rhythm, rubbed and patted until he could hear over the sound of his pounding heart within his ears, "It's okay, just breathe, alright? I'm here, you're safe."

Kun tried to force out a word to show he was understanding, but it left him as a meak sputter of syllables that had him teetering on the verge of being ashamed. He knew better than to be, however, he knew [Y/N] didn't judge him or mock him. After all, the male had witnessed his fear of storms multiple times before and each time he'd assured Kun that he was safe and understood.

Kun appreciated it a lot, the fact that it wasn't made into a big deal and that he wasn't at the end of any insensitive jokes. Since the year he'd been open about his fear, he and [Y/N] had fallen into a sort of routine whenever there was even the start of a slight drizzle: [Y/N] would throw him a quick glance, a comforting smile, and Kun would do the same if he wasn't afraid at that moment; if he were, he'd give a miniscule shake of his head and [Y/N] would make an excuse for the both of them to go somewhere private or do anything he could to help ground the idol － hold his hand and rub at his thighs, give quick kisses if they weren't in the presence of a lot of people.

A sharp clap of thunder startled Kun from his thoughts, bringing him to clutch at [Y/N]'s sweatshirt and bury his face deeper into the material.

"Kun, baby, breathe. You're fine, we're safe."

He gave a nod, did his best to steady his breathing, focus solely on the warmth that came from [Y/N]'s embrace, the sound of his heart beating just that bit quicker than usual, the feel of his tense exhales rushing down his neck and beneath his top.

He didn't know for how long they'd been standing, swaying slightly and pressed together, but the palm at his back gave a couple pats, as though to alert the idol that his partner was about to speak.

"Let's get into bed, yeah?"

Kun didn't need to reply, [Y/N] was already guiding the both of them towards the single bed he knew the former slept in and lifting the covers for them to slip under.

The rain remained unforgiving, but the thunder gradually diminished, permitting Kun a fraction of decrease in fear.

"How are you holding up, sweetheart?"

Timidly lifting his head from where he'd burrowed it into the crook of [Y/N]'s neck, Kun let his eyes meet those of the younger and a smile shakily crossed his lips.

"I'm fine," He whispered, and [Y/N] hummed.

"You're not crying anymore," Had he been? It was only then that Kun took note of the sting under his eyes and the dampness of his cheeks, but he was soon distracted by [Y/N]'s thumb delicately swiping just over them, breaking the drying streaks of tears that had trailed over his rosy skin, "There you go."

Their legs had entangled beneath the covers, and whilst Kun clung to his boyfriend's chest, the latter kept his arms around him, holding him equally close. The rain was still loud, still loud enough to keep Kun anxious, but he contrastingly also felt sheltered in that small bed in that dark room, held by his boyfriend who never stopped petting his hair and humming when there would be a spike in rainfall.

It was warm, safe, the way the both of them remained mostly still and impossibly together. Kun's breathing stabilised, his mind allowing itself to be lulled into a state of ease as he focused on the consistent thumps of his boyfriend's heartbeat, his own falling into the same pattern.

His lashes met as his eyes gradually shut, and it was through the thick fog of exhaustion that Kun processed [Y/N] kissing the top of his head.

"Sleep well," He murmured fondly, and Kun took a slow breath before slurring his reply,

"I'll dream of you."


End file.
